Together With You
by Little Nimbus
Summary: Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/
1. Flying Shoe

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a sunny day, which felt quite perfect with the cooling breeze blowing around. The trees in the field provided excellent shade for the students playing outside although they all avoided one particular corner of the field which was nearest to the school and also where the scary Hibari Kyoya was currently taking a nap. No one dared to venture close enough lest they disturbed the prefect and it was clear as broad daylight that everyone wanted to return home safely without being _bitten to death. _

So, though it was left unsaid, it was agreed in everyone's mind to leave a fifteen metre radius gap between the prefect and themselves to ensure the fact that they could all go home without any broken bones. But of course with Tsuna's luck, something just had to come up.

It was PE lesson and the sports teacher was currently showing the whole class how to dribble a soccer ball. For the past six weeks they had been learning baseball and this time the teacher wanted the whole class to try something new. After everyone had a turn in kicking the ball(although in Tsuna's case he missed), the teacher blew the whistle and decided that now would be a good time for the students to play a mock match with one another between two teams, and as usual nobody wanted to be on the same team as Dame-Tsuna.

"Insult the Tenth again and I'll blow your stupid mouth shut!" Gokudera was seething when he heard Mochida call Tsuna a loser and immediately whipped out his dynamites. "Maa, calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto said although he turned serious too when he looked at Mochida, "That's not very nice." Mochida snorted and said, "So what? It's so obvious he's a loser till it's too painful to lie." Yamamoto had to quickly slide his arms underneath Gokudera's to prevent him from lashing out at Mochida.

"G-Guys," Tsuna smiled weakly and said, "It's fine. It's true anyways, what he says. I'm really am a loser." Gokudera stopped struggling when he heard those words. "No, it's not! You're the most amazing person I ever know and who cares what that others think!" Yamamoto laughed and nodded too. "It's true, you know. You don't need to care about what others think. We're still your friends, Tsuna."

Tsuna's smile turned a little brighter when he heard the encouraging words of his two best friends. "Thanks, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun. I really feel better now." Inhaling deeply, Tsuna felt a little more confident and soon the game started.

Running after the ball was tiring but at least Gokudera and Yamamoto looked like they were having fun. That was when everything went wrong. At a certain period of time of the match the two teams had been playing a little too close to their invisible boundary line from Hibari but no one seemed to notice that in the fast-pacing game. Focus all on the soccer ball, even the teacher was too absorbed in his students' match to notice that bit by bit as time went by they were slowly reaching the fifteen metre radius gap.

"Tenth! For you!" Gokudera called out excitedly as he aimed and passed the ball expertly to Tsuna. "Whoa!" Tsuna cried out as the ball was shot perfectly in between his feet and he stumbled, arms flailing, onto the ground. There was a nasty thud and then a gasp from everyone.

"O-Ouch." Tsuna said as he rubbed his head. That was a hard fall. He looked at his legs, hoping that there wasn't any bruises. God, where did his right shoe go to?

"Herbivore."

Tsuna froze. He knew that voice. "H-Hibari-san?" He slowly turned around and looked up. Though the sun was shining on Hibari's back and his face was partially covered by the shadows, there was no mistaking the fine imprints of the marks of Tsuna's shoe on Hibari's left cheek. Tsuna's eyes widened considerably as Hibari let out a demonic aura and unleashed his tonfas at the same time.

"_I am going to bite you to death."_

* * *

**Hello. I know this is a little short, but hopefully it's alright.**

**Review and comment, please? :)**


	2. Punishment

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

**Thank you to x10TIMEx, NyanpireKuro, FallenxLinkin, Rikka-tan and Destiny Aitsuji for all your kind reviews. I wasn't so sure about starting my first fanfic but your comments were kinda like a confidence booster for me. I'll try my best to always update a new chapter as soon as I can. Tried to make this chapter a little longer as a gift to you all. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Okay, so maybe Tsuna was currently failing math. His estimation was neither accurate nor reliable for himself or others but hey- estimations weren't supposed to be that accurate anyways, were they? It was obvious to Tsuna and he knew that he wasn't best in either of his three sciences but seriously, how the heck had his right shoe decided to go play superman and then go break all laws of Physics, flying a good fifteen metre(or was it?) to land a perfect hit on Hibari-san's face? Tsuna might not be smart, but he had common sense and common sense clearly warned him that he was dead.

Only the whimpers of his classmates and the fury aura of Hibari reminded him of his current predicament and he was forced to think of ways to escape instead of getting stuck in how lousy he was in math and science. He trembled as he saw Hibari raise his tonfas.

"Hey! Stay away from Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he rushed forward. He finally had a chance to prove himself in front of his precious Tenth and now was the time! Hibari didn't even bat an eyelash as he swung his right arm with the tonfa and knocked Gokudera out of the way, looking quite cool for someone who'd just been hit by a shoe in his sleep. "G-Gokudera..." Tsuna called out fearfully. That'd looked quite painful! He really hoped Gokudera was still alright. Feeling Hibari slowly approaching him, Tsuna could only beg, "Hiee! Hibari-san, please don't bite me to death!"

Hibari ignored his pleas and continued walking closer. Shutting his eyes tightly, Tsuna prayed hard to be let off with only a few broken bones and bruises. Not that it was likely to happen, but still. Three seconds passed and Tsuna was still untouched. "Huh?" He cracked an eye open. Hibari was standing so closely to him that suddenly Tsuna could feel the warmth radiating from the prefect and he blushed.

"H-Hibari-san?" He called out uncertainly and let out a squeak when the prefect's hand shot out to grab his arm. "Come with me." Was the order given by Hibari and Tsuna could only nod his head, fearful but curious as to which what the prefect's plans for him was exactly. I'll be alright, Tsuna mouthed silently to Yamamoto who was already by the fallen and unconscious Gokudera's side. Yamamoto nodded and before giving a smile and a thumbs-up as an encouragement for Tsuna. Tsuna smiled weakly back as he was being dragged towards the school.

If students, or even teachers were wondering what Hibari was doing pulling along a second-year student who was missing a shoe behind him, they were all too scared to ask. Even the mark on Hibari's cheek failed to lessen any of his tyrannical reputation in school and together with glint in his eyes which promised pain and suffering if anyone _dared _to stare at him, everyone avoided and gave way for him to pass when he arrived. So generally speaking, it took only a short time to reach the private Reception Room of Hibari's.

"Kusakabe." Hibari said and the man suddenly appeared out of nowhere scaring Tsuna half to death. "Get me a basin of warm water and cloth."

"Right away, Kyo-san." Kusakabe bowed and left the room immediately to get what Hibari wanted. Making his way to one of the comfortable long couches, Hibari sat down and promptly dragged down Tsuna with him too. After a few seconds Kusakabe returned with a basin of warm water and a purple face cloth placing the items on the low table between the two couches facing each other. "Leave." Hibari ordered Kusakabe and so he did, leaving now only the prefect and a stone-scared Tsuna alone in the room together.

Tsuna suddenly felt the atmosphere in the room grow stuffy and a little too awkward for his tastes and was about to speak when Hibari said, "Clean."

"W-What?" Tsuna asked, unsure if he'd heard clearly but also wanting to know more what the too straightforward prefect had meant. Hibari turned to glare at Tsuna. "Is the mark on my face caused by you?"

"Y-Yes? Tsuna said hesitantly, wondering where exactly the conversation between him and Hibari-san was going. "Since it was caused by you, then it should be your duty to make up for it. Am I wrong?" Hibari asked again but Tsuna understood the hidden meaning beneath the words. _Do as I say or I'll bite you to death._

"N-No." Tsuna tried his best to push aside his fears and shook his head. "Then clean." HIbari simply said and crossed his legs, waiting for Tsuna to get up and wet the face cloth.

"Eep! Right away, Hibari-san!" Tsuna quickly shot out of the couch and dipped the purple cloth left on the low table into the basin of water, squeezing it dry and slowly positioning himself into a kneel in front of Hibari to wipe off the shoe marks print on the prefect's left cheek. His breath hitched a little when he noticed how Hibari was staring at him and he felt a bit little uncomfortable.

"U-Um, can Hibari-san please close his eyes?" Hibari observed Tsuna silently for a while before answering, "No."

"Please?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't take orders from anyone."

"It's not an order!" Tsuna said as he pouted a little. Seriously, he could feel his face flushing red at how close he was to Hibari-san and though the prefect had a nasty attitude and all he still couldn't deny the fact that the prefect was- well, a little handsome. There, he admitted it. Hibari-san really had nice grey eyes. To his surprise, Hibari just smirked and said, "As you wish." He closed his eyes.

Humming a little now that he could feel part of the tension being released, Tsuna dipped the cloth into the basin again and squeezed it dry, and then placed it lightly on Hibari's left cheek. It felt smooth, Hibari's face. Tsuna literally felt like smacking himself for thinking such stuff. He wiped gently, making sure that the stains went off and at the same time that it was not too rough on Hibari's skin.

After several repeated motions of dip, squeeze dry and wipe, Hibari's face was finally free of the dirt left by Tsuna's shoe. Which then led Tsuna to realised that he'd just been walking through the school corridors and some flights of stairs with Hibari with only one shoe. God, how embarrassing was that? He hoped no one had noticed.

Feeling that Tsuna had stopped, Hibari's eyes fluttered open and Tsuna soon found himself being captivated again by the storm-like colour of Hibari's eyes. They were really beautiful, he thought. Glad that his job was done and that he wasn't being bitten to death after all, Tsuna quickly stood up which was his second greatest mistake of the day. Numb! His legs screamed and he lost balance falling down suddenly onto Hibari. Tsuna tried to push himself away but their faces were really close and Tsuna's face quickly flamed up like a tomato. He panicked, and tried to push himself up once more but the strong desire to get away only served as a downfall and he stumbled even more, unable to get away.

It was then, though, that the door of Reception Room decided to swing open.

* * *

**Hope you like it guys!**

**Drop in a comment too if you will. :)**


	3. Unknown Visitor

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"HELLO? HAS ANYONE SEEN MY GLOVES?" The was a flash of white hair as a familiar face peeked through from behind the door and looked in.

Noticing the lump of two figures on the couch, the high school boxer turned to glance left and right in the room before apologising, "I AM VERY SORRY! I EXTREMELY HAD NOT MEANT TO INTERRUPT!" The door slammed shut.

It isn't what you think, Tsuna thought bitterly as Kyoko's big brother had disappeared as fast as he had arrived after jumping onto conclusions. Hibari grunted for him to get off and so he did, pushing himself off the slightly irritated prefect. Unknownst to Tsuna, Hibari was feeling somewhat sour at being get caught in such an embarrassing situation.

"Get out," he told Tsuna and Tsuna nodded hurriedly, picking himself out. He sort of understood how Hibari was feeling from his tone of voice and had immediately rushed to the door and grab the doorknob, throwing himself out of the Reception Room as fast as he could. Feeling the little unevenness between his two feet as he had dashed out, Tsuna remembered that his right shoe was still somewhere lying pitifully outside the field at the place where Hibari had been napping on previously. He'd to go fetch it back.

Rushing back to the field, he sighed in relief that his shoe was still there at the same corner of the currently empty field. He supposed Yamamoto had already carried Gokudera to the sick bay and was right now accompanying him. That was good. Gokudera was really lucky. Tsuna never had anybody worrying about him, excluding his mother or the people really, really close to him. Sometimes, he thought, if only his classmates were a little more caring, perhaps, he would've made more friends and less bullies? He wasn't too sure.

Patting away some dirt from his shoe Tsuna just struck his right foot in properly and stood up. Wow, the sky seemed really dark. Was it about to rain? Now was the last period of school and it was math. With Yamamoto in the sick bay together with Gokudera, math would probably seem much more boring without the two of his best friends Tsuna thought. He decided to skip it even though it was his worst subject and was wondering if he should go visit the school library just for the sake of the air-con there when he caught sight of something red lying along in the grass at the very back of the tree's roots. Hm? What was that? Tsuna bent forward and crouched down.

Tsuna picked it up, then realised that there was also a second one of what he had saw lying beneath the other and he also picked that up. It came in a pair, and in the inner surface of them was strewed the word 'Sasagawa' handwritten in permanent maker messily. _Oh._ Boxing gloves_. _What Oni-san was looking for just now. He dusted the gloves lightly and shoved it in his pockets. Maybe he could go look for Ryohei now and pass on the gloves to him. He had the time after all.

Climbing all the way to the third floor, he made his way towards the third-year classrooms and went to look for Oni-san's class. It was the second last class of the corridor and surprisingly, it was empty. Tsuna walked in, and since it was a little dark he fumbled a little to on the switch lights. Today afternoon had been quite hot with the sun hanging up high in the sky emitting rays of light but now the sky looked rather grey, almost like a storm about to brew. _Just like Hibari-san's eyes._ Tsuna blushed.

He was about to find Ryohei's desk and slide the gloves underneath with the lights on when someone slid the classroom door close.

"What the heck?" He heard someone talking to his friend. "The lights are still on." Tsuna cursed his luck and quickly hid below one of the random desks, hiding himself from the upperclassman and his friend. Second-years weren't allowed alone in a third-year class and he wasn't ready to be sent into the Reception Room the second time. The lights was off again and the door slid shut with a soft click, leaving Tsuna alone once more.

Tsuna wasn't that bothered as he simply just came out of his hiding place and switch the lights back on, finding Oni-san's desk and placing the gloves underneath it. With his work done he went to the classroom door and tried sliding it open but failed to do so. Oh no, it was locked! He tried to drag it to the side harder, faster with a more desperate attempt each time but the door just wouldn't budge. Great, what were the third-years having for lessons today, being allow to leave school an earlier hour than the usual time? Not that Tsuna would know, he didn't have their class timetable.

Sighing he just sat down on one of the chairs, propping his elbows on the desk and waiting tiredly. Soon someone would notice that the classroom lights were being on and find him there, unlocking the door for him. Hopefully he would be let off with only a stern warning and then he can go visit Gokudera and Yamamoto in the sick bay. Oh look it was raining, he thought in his boredom. Suddenly math just seemed better than doing nothing. He sighed again, but this time hiding in face in his crossed arms on the table instead. The melodic pitter-patter of the rain soon turned into a heavy downpour and Tsuna felt that it was rather cooling and refreshing at the same time. Suddenly, the light in the bright classroom seemed to dance and shine a little unsteadily and then just like that, all lights of the classroom totally went out.

Shoot. Blackout.

* * *

**Hi. Hopefully the plot line isn't too cliché, such as Tsuna getting stuck all alone in a locked and dark classroom. I'll try to twist and turn the story as much as I can for stuff unlikely to happen yet allow Tsuna at the same time to get closer to Hibari-san.**

**Oh yeah, wondered how many of you guessed that Ryohei would be popping out? I always thought that he was the kind of character who was blunt, a little naïve and unexceptionally devoted in everything he does. He's really cool in a brothery way too, I feel. :)**

**P.s I really like using smiley faces. Makes me smile too just by seeing the icon.**


	4. New Teacher

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When Tsuna was younger, he remembered that his father had once been careless and had accidentally locked up three-years old Tsuna in the laundry room of their house for at least three hours. He continued to be remained undiscovered all afternoon until Nana had found him stuck in there crying on the floor during the evening when she went there to collect the white basket for dirty clothes.

Ever since then, there had been some sort of an unconscious fear of being left alone in the dark residing in Tsuna's heart and he could now feel it slowly creeping out and sending chills up his spine, making him rather feel uneasy. The school bell had just rang indicating the sign to go home and he hoped that somehow Yamamoto or Gokudera will realize that he was here and come look for him.

The only sound in the dark room was of the clock ticking and also maybe his speedy heartbeat. Tsuna refused to look outside the windows lest a face appeared out there and he was certainly taking no chances. Yup, he could wait. Just a teeny bit longer.

About half an hour passed and still no one came. Tsuna was slowly losing his cool as he wondered if Gokudera and Yamamoto had forgotten all about him. They hadn't, had they? There were no signs of them coming here at all. With his fingers he tried to count the possibility of them arriving here to come help him out and his traitorous mind kindly supplied him with the sweet answer of 0.1827%. Maybe it wasn't that accurate but heck, that percentage was still quite little. Tsuna was beginning to lose hope.

An idea came to him and he realized that he could have just shouted for help and come see if anyone could hear him. He grinned a little at himself for being such a genius and taking in a huge gulp of air, he let it all out all once.

"HELP!"

Okay, so maybe his voice was little on the high and shrill side but that just meant that he was a late bloomer, right? Anyways, he just hoped that someone would come and find him here fast.

He waited patiently but there were no resounding footsteps to come reward him at all. Tsuna grew restless,_ where exactly was help?_ He stomped his foot hardly on the ground only to regret it a second later when his foot felt painful. Great, now no one was seriously coming.

Being here all alone, the steady ticking of the class clock was slowly driving him crazy and he clenched his fists in frustration. He wasn't ready to spend the night here and sleep on the cold hard floor or desks and chairs in the class. How would his mother react if she knew that he didn't come home?

_She'd be worried sick,_ his mind told him again. Suddenly, Tsuna just felt bad that he was about to make his mother worry about him that much later. He had no phone to call her or anything and he knew that his mother didn't deserve it, not especially when his father had left home seven years ago and there was currently no one by her side now except for him.

Tsuna sighed, so much for being a good son.

His thoughts were interrupted when he thought he heard a dull clatter, as if something metal had just been dropped onto the ground. His heart pounded wildly as blood left his face, and Tsuna realized that he was frozen stiff with fear. That metallic sound, were they chains or something? Did a ghost or spirit arrive to capture him in chains and drag him down to hell?

Tsuna shivered and whispered, "No!" and prayed desperately for the _thing_ to not come near him at all.

Everything must have been his imagination because a few seconds later, everything was back to the same eerie silence as before, though excluding that annoying ticking of the class clock. Tsuna then relaxed back into his seat again.

Time seemed to drag on by and Tsuna shifted to get into a comfortable position to rest. The desk was rather hard but he tried to imagine that it was a pillow, as in those really big and fluffy kinds of pillows that were found in furniture shops.

It worked, and soon Tsuna found himself slowly getting drawn to sleep by the steady and rhythmic tick of the class clock.

xxx1827xxx1827xxx1827xxx

He must have woken up later than expected because the sky now looked as if it was painted black, and Tsuna wasn't too sure if the lights could still work. He got up- it wasn't that dark- and went towards the rows of light switches, and just for experiment he had flipped one up. The first line of lights flickered on. Oh good, his situation wasn't that hopeless after all.

Feeling a rise in spirits, he switched all of the lights on, the classroom now startling bright, in great contrast to the pitch black night sky and the surroundings outside school. He didn't bother turning on the fans since it was cool enough in here, and then went back to his seat. His stomach grumbled on the way back and he blushed, though there was no one to see it. Gosh, he felt _hungry._

Knowing that he still could do nothing about it, Tsuna only hoped that he would last through the whole night alone in school and taking a glance at the clock since he could now see it, he read 11.37 pm and then a few moments later, promptly fell right back into sleep.

* * *

He felt as if he was floating, his whole body felt paper light as he began to slowly pick up speed, now flying through the sky without a care in the world. The sky was a pretty shade of light blue mixed with the tinge of pink, and he laughed so joyously, _this was great_, _it was wonderful_! But suddenly, something didn't feel right- he could tell-and then the whole sky seemed to topple upside down and he was falling, accelerating faster and faster and he could feel his insides pulling and moving along with the momentum, he tried to call out but no sound came, his arms and legs were flailing-_ Oh no, please, someone help-_and then suddenly something- no_ someone _caught him and he was saved. He turned around and was about to thank his saviour when he noticed that the person had raven black hair –-_ huh?_ He thought – and then he gasped. That person looked up- it wasn't Hibari-san at all-and suddenly the hair style of that mysterious person seemed to change into having curls for sideburns. The person who had saved him had black eyes, – as in really, really black ones – and his saviour smirked, "Ciaossu." He was being let go again and he continued free falling, though he suddenly felt a tug on his right shoulder which felt really painful.

xxx1827xxx1827xxx1827xxx

Tsuna was drooling a little in his sleep when he was being shaken roughly by someone. "Five more minutes, Mom." He said drowsily, sub-consciously slapping away that someone's hand.

"GOOD MORNING, SAWADA! I'M AFRAID I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER THOUGH!" Ryohei greeted him enthusiastically and Tsuna was shocked awake by the loudness of his voice.

"W-What?" Tsuna stretched and yawned into his hand as he took notice of his surroundings. Oh yeah, he'd just spent the previous night in school. Ryohei was grinning expectantly at him, waiting for Tsuna to look back at him. Immediately when Tsuna had just turned back his head, Ryohei beamed at him. "I FOUND MY GLOVES UNDER MY DESK JUST NOW! WAS IT YOU WHO PUT THEM THERE? AN EXTREME THANK YOU!" Ryohei bowed as he showed Tsuna his gloves and thanked him. Tsuna nodded to show he was welcome.

"BY THE WAY, SAWADA, WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING HERE? I FOUND ALL THE LIGHTS ON." Ryohei asked, confused. Tsuna yawned again.

"Oh, I was locked in." Tsuna realized that the other third-years had not arrived in class yet. He glanced at the clock. _Oh, it's only five-thirty. Oni-san was probably having his usual morning jog around the neighbourhood today and came to school early._

Tsuna waved a hand. "Well, thanks anyways, Oni-san. I'm going back to class now." He stood up and made his way to the door, though with each step his body protested and he was feeling tired and sore.

"OKAY, SEE YOU LATER, SAWADA!" Ryohei waved him goodbye too and he nodded. It was time to get back to his class. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, a pair of grey eyes were silently following his every move.

* * *

"Tenth! I am really, really sorry!" Gokudera had wailed when he and Yamamoto arrived in class this morning,"I absolutely did not want to go home without you yesterday at all but this idiot," Gokudera turned to glare at Yamamoto, "said that it was alright and you might have already gone home while I was at the sick bay and all andI'mreallyreallysorryohpleaseforgivememyprecious Tenth!"

Tsuna didn't really hear the last jumbled up part of Gokudera's apology speech but still said, "It's alright Gokudera. I don't really mind." Yamamoto laughed.

"You see, Hayato? I told you Tsuna wouldn't blame you."

"Don't call me Hayato!" Gokudera yelled and that was the last of their conversation because the teacher had arrived to start the lesson.

In total overall, Tsuna supposed that school went off quite well the whole day with no teachers calling out for him or no Hibari-san biting him to death since he was late to school(well, he'd literally spent the whole night in school so how could he be late?). So in summary, the day was okay except for when it was rest period but he had no home-made bento or money to buy food from the school's cafeteria in which Gokudera had then valiantly offered his whole own bento to Tsuna(as a apology for the previous day since Tsuna had prohibited him from jumping off a cliff as punishment), and Yamamoto had asked if he had wanted to share a portion of his food too.

At the end of day, Tsuna was more then ready to rush back home, comfort his mother that he was alright, take a quick shower and jump right into his comfortable bed and hide under the warm covers. He was _exhausted._

However, as Lady Luck would have it, since she'd already help him through the whole day, had decided that he should be alright now on his own. Just before he left class while packing his bag, the classroom door slid open and Kusakabe entered.

"Hibari-san wants to see you." Kusakabe said, and Gokudera rushed to interrupt.

"Oi! What does that bird-brain wants to see the Tenth for, huh?!" Kusakabe merely ignored Gokudera. "I'll see you to the Reception Room."

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Go back without me first." Tsuna said "B-But..." Gokudera tried to protest.

"It's okay," Tsuna tried to convince him. "We can all go home together another day too, right? I promise." Yamamoto dragged an unwilling Gokudera off with him. Now that the duo were gone, Kusakabe said to Tsuna, "Please follow me." Tsuna nodded.

They passed through the corridor and a flight of stairs which was familiar before stopping in front of the Reception Room.

"You're not going in?" Tsuna asked, surprised. "No." Kusakabe answered, "Kyo-san's orders were specific that only you step in the room. I've got rounds of patrol in school to take." With that, he walked away leaving Tsuna in front of the wooden door alone which somehow seemed much more intimidating with Kusakabe-san gone. With a small gulp, Tsuna pushed open what felt like was made out of massive rock to meet the not-one-to-be-messed-with dictator-like prefect on the other side.

The door creaked and slammed close, and though Tsuna knew that he had not done anything wrong, this visit felt like he was meeting the devil himself.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," the name rolled off the tongue of the prefect who was currently sitting on a turning armchair behind his desk, "your mother called the school yesterday." _W-What?_

_"_She was worried that you hadn't arrived home by six yesterday and had called the school. I told her that you were in school studying, and that you would be spending the night here in school." The corners of Hibari's mouth lifted up a bit, "I wonder, should I tell her that her son was actually locked up in one of the third-years classrooms the previous night, a place where he should not be alone in in the first place?" The question hung in the air for awhile and silence issued as Tsuna took seconds to comprehend what Hibari had just said.

"Y-You knew?" Tsuna asked mouth agape, not knowing if he should feel slightly horrified by that fact or angry because Hibari-san had known but had not came to let him out yesterday.

"Yes," Hibari confirmed simply, "Do you think that I would not have known? I have men carrying out patrols every single day covering every single inch and corner of the school. Yesterday was a bit special as it was I who found you myself. I had not known that you were there at first, but when a steel name plate outside one of the classrooms had dropped onto the ground, I heard your voice in the room after that. That was how I knew."

"And you didn't let me out?" Tsuna asked, coolly fists clenched by his sides. If Hibari noticed that, he didn't show it. He just stared back at Tsuna indifferently, unfazed.

"It was indirect punishment for throwing your shoe at me, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Do not forget that on that day of incident you had not received proper punishment, but you may consider it done now."

"B-But I had cleaned your face and all!"

Hibari just stayed silent for a while before speaking, "That was your job, not punishment."

Just as Tsuna was about to object, someone kicked open the door and stepped in.

"Hello. I am Reboyama. Call me Sensei, for I'm going be your new homeroom teacher starting from today, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

**Hi. I made this chapter longer for you guys as I'm afraid that I'm not able to update immediately the next day due to an all-day camp. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**


	5. More About

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tsuna's first reaction was to gape- jaws slackening, staring wonderingly at the sudden intruder which Hibari found that look kind of stupid. _Cute_, but at the same time stupid.

As for Reborn, it hadn't really mattered. He just stared down at that shocked face, smirking as he thought of ways to have that look on his new student's face change into something more akin to _sweat pouring down a colour-drained face, eyes wild with fear like a hunted, terrified prey frozen in the spot _by the end of the week. The gears in his head were busily rotating as new ideas of _tor_-punishments, were quickly forming and building up inside his mind.

"So," Reborn started off casually as he invited himself to sit down on one of the couches comfortably, "like I'd said earlier at the doorway, I'll be officially in charge of your homeroom period tomorrow morning and probably the rest of your school days too, Dame-Tsuna. Any questions you have for me are to be asked now and I'll answer them. Free-of-charge of course, don't worry." _Actually, the true price comes in your blood, sweat and tears as you'll later learn the true reason of me coming here._ Which was, of course, left unsaid.

"How do you know that I'm called Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna asked cautiously, feeling suspicious. Reborn's lips curled up.

"I came in your dreams." Tsuna stared hard at the man when he received his answer, scrutinizing the man's facial features and wait…curls for sideburns? He was the man that appeared in his dreams this morning!

"You really are!" Tsuna exclaimed, jumping a step back as he pointed a finger at Reborn.

"Yes, I am." Reborn replied amusingly, his previous statement only meant as a joke. Who knew Iemitsu's son could be this comical?

However, this exchange had been somewhat summarized and roughly translated in Hibari's mind as _carnivore newcomer, appeared in Sawada Tsunayoshi's dream, which mean he is the man in/of Sawada Tsunayoshi's dreams._ That didn't quite sound right to Hibari, and before he knew it, he was already drilling holes in Reborn's back, glaring very hard at him.

"Well, it seems that any further questions would have to be post pone for later at home. Since someone here is feeling rather possessive." Reborn glanced at Hibari very intentionally at which Hibari had then glowered. Reborn stood up and stretched, and patting Tsuna on the head he made his way out of the Reception Room with a "Later." The door closed with a click.

The room was silent again now with Reborn was a sense of déjà vu behind that click as Tsuna recalled having been stuck in the Reception Room with Hibari each time a third person came and closed the door. Very first time was Kusakabe-san, then later Oni-san and now it was Reboyama-Sensei.

_Reboyama-Sensei isn't really smart, _Tsuna thought as he replayed the previous scene in his head since Hibari-san had suddenly gone very quiet. _Seriously, any questions I want to ask have to be asked tomorrow, it's not as if I'm going to see him later. _Tsuna nodded proudly to himself for being able to find a loophole in the speech of a person he'd recently met.

The room continued to stay silent with Tsuna trapped in his thoughts when Hibari said, "Herbivore."

"Yes?" Tsuna instinctively asked, too used to the term Hibari had always referred him as. It was always either 'Herbivore' or 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Come to think of it, it was never just 'Sawada' like what Oni-san called him or 'Tsunayoshi' or maybe even 'Tsuna' like his friends used or 'Tsu-kun' like his mother. It was always the usual term or his full name, which every time he heard he would feel the urge to straighten up his spine and not make Hibari angry or disappointed in him. What powerful control the prefect may have over him, so domineering that he felt like he was already in the hands of Hibari-san with all his will twisted away from him at times.

That was what Tsuna felt when he heard Hibari-san call him so it was really quite a shock when Hibari-san had asked him, "Do you wish to walk home together?"

"W-What?"_ Did I hear him correctly?_

"I asked," The prefect felt irritated for having to repeat himself, "do you wish to walk home together?"

"H-Huh? S-Sure." Tsuna nodded his head. There it came again. The urge to listen and agree with Hibari-san. Come to think of it, this urge only came about only just recently, right? Whatever, he wasn't so sure though.

Hibari felt satisfied when he heard Tsuna's answer. Contrary to what others may think, he'd only ask to find out more about 'Reboyama' whom he hated to admit, but was a true carnivore. Hibari could sense it, and he really disliked the fact of what the fedora man had said, 'any further questions would have to be post pone for later at home'. That meant that _he_ was going to appear at Sawada Tsunayoshi's house later and if Hibari wanted to catch at a good look at _him – _his future may-be opponent_, _then his only option was to walk that herbivore home. Hibari absolutely refused to do lowly stalking on Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was a huge blow on his pride as a man to even think about _stalking_ anybody and maybe part of him had wanted to try walking home with Tsunayoshi just once, since his two other herbivores friends had always seemed so excited about it. But yeah, the reason mostly was because he didn't want to do stalking, not because he wanted to walk home with that herbivore. That's right, it wasn't because he wanted to walk home together with Tsuna-no, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari tried to convince himself the umpteenth time.

After done collecting his thoughts, the duo left school together, the evening sun set in the orange sky which seemed overwhelmed by the slightly tinted purple clouds floating above. With Tsuna and Hibari walking side by side, both of them were wondering, _what is this weird warm feeling I feel inside me?_

* * *

**Gosh, I don't really know exactly the speed of the pace that people usually fall in love but hopefully this isn't too fast for Tsuna and Hibari to have that warm feelings when they're together. It isn't 'like' yet for the both of them, but basically try to picture it as contentment or feeling comfortable in the other's presence, like you're safe or something.**

**As usual, hope you enjoy. :)**


	6. Promise

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Humming a little with the citrus smell of orange and lemons floating in the air, Tsuna squeezed the tap tightly to make sure that no drop of water was to be wasted and got out of the shower. Smiling to himself as he wiped off some of the water vapour that had condensed on the blurred bathroom mirror with his hands, he recalled the previous scene of which Hibari had just walked him home today. It had felt nice.

Tsuna was about to reach for a towel when he realized that the rack behind him was empty. He froze for a split second and then rushing to unlock the door he tilted it open a little, calling out, "Mom! There's no towels!" "Coming, Tsu-kun!" Was his mother's immediate reply and he could only sigh and close the door back again. That was weird, he thought. Normally a towel would have already been prepared and placed neatly in the rack by his mother but it seemed that today she had forgotten to do so. There were a few gentle knocks on the door and he opened it again. "Thanks, Mom." He said. Shoving clean, white towels into her son's hands Nana could only place a finger at her chin and wonder, "That's strange, Tsu-kun. Mama could've sworn that she'd already place a fresh towel in the rack earlier." Tsuna smiled fondly at her. "That's alright. Perhaps you forgot." He closed back the door promptly after his mother left. Despite having only opened the door a little bit, without clothes and hair still wet Tsuna could feel a little wind coming in the small warm bathroom from the outside. He shivered, but had quickly set on task to drying himself.

Fully clothed and feeling rather fresh from his recent bath, Tsuna climbed down the stairs with his feet padding softly on the wooden floor. He was proud to say that he'd not once trip and had made it safely to the bottom of the stairs and was heading towards the kitchen. He sniffed the air and could already identify the warm familiar smell of his mother's cooking so full of love as the heavenly aroma drifted into his nose. His stomach grumbled in response; gosh, how much he missed his mother's cooking just after a day spent without her food made for him. Making his way towards his usual seat by the table he noticed that an extra set of utensils had been laid on the table.

"Mom, you placed one too many." Tsuna pointed out and stood up to collect the extra unneeded set. He hand had not even touched the cool metal surface of the spoon when something stuck him hard in the forehead causing him to take a step back from the unexpected hit. Ouch, he had been smack by a …towel?! Pursing his lips Tsuna rubbed his forehead gingerly to try relief the raw pain he felt there. He was very sure that there was now a red mark on his forehead and looked up to glare at his unknown assailant. Turns out, that person wasn't that unknown after all. "Reboyama…?"

Tsuna received a second whack on the exact same spot on his forehead and cried out in pain. "Ow! That hurtedl!" Reborn clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "It's 'Reboyama-Sensei' to you. Be more respectfully towards your invited guest." He took a seat at one end of the table. Nana giggled as she placed plates of home cooked dishes in the middle of the table between the two males and sat down on the seat opposite of Tsuna.

"This is Reborn, he says that he's from Vongola sent by Daddy to be your new tutor." Nana said as she smiled. "Isn't that wonderful? It seems that even though Daddy's so busy working at the mines somewhere he still cares a lot about you, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna disagreed in his heart but said nothing. _Mom looks so happy, but what if all of this is just a hoax?_ Tsuna glanced at Reborn. The man was already helping himself to a second piece of chicken._ Besides, who the heck in their right mind would name their son 'Reboyama Reborn'?_(At this point Tsuna felt really confused, thinking that 'Reboyama' was Reborn's family name but it hadn't occurred to him that the mysterious fedora man may or may not have a sir name.)

"Stop overthinking about my name. You look stupid." Reborn commented as he chewed his chicken. "H-How did you know that?" Tsuna asked, shocked. Was his new homeroom teacher/tutor a freakin' mind reader or somethiing? "I could tell from your face." Reborn swallowed his chicken before answering dryly. Tsuna sulked, digging his fork into an innocent piece of meat on his plate. Apparently his mother hadn't heard any of what Reborn had said to him while enjoying her food. Man, couldn't she tell that this was all a hoax? What kind of employed tutor would be this rude to his student? Whatever, Tsuna thought as he quickly scooped up some more rice and vegetables onto his plate and finishing them just as fast. Muttering a quick "Gotta go study" Tsuna rushed back into his room and closed the door jumping onto his bed.

At least for that night Reboyama-Sensei had not came to disturb him again. Tsuna slowly clambered out from his bed and went to push open his bedroom windows. The night air was cool and he inhaled deeply, enjoying the peace of his neighbourhood as the pale moon hung high in the night sky, a splash of stars shining across the black sheet of sky brightly. Tsuna caught his breath when he thought that he had seen a shadow but it turned out that it had only been a cat. Feeling so calm, so at peace with himself Tsuna suddenly felt an urge to compel out all of his troubles in hopes that the night breeze would be able to blow them all away.

"Moon-san, stars-san," Tsuna said, feeling kind of stupid but nevertheless still praying very hard, "For some reasons recently when I've been with a certain person, I just feel- well, I'm not sure. Relaxed, maybe? Happy too, I suppose. Like I'm safe or something. Not that it's a bad thing, haha! It's just that I feel really confused, because I guess not many people like being near this person you know, who's supposed to be scary.

"Not to mention that there's another thing bothering me today. I've got a new tutor, Reboyama-Sensei! Mom introduced him today. It's really shocking, because Reboyama-Sensei is also my new homeroom teacher in school and it's really awful because judging from things today, I've got a feeling that almost the full 24 hours would be spent with him every day. He likes torturing people, I could sense it at dinner just now and I bet it was he who took the towel Mom prepared for me earlier! You know, without permission and all. That was really mean of him." Tsuna pouted.

On top of the roof, there was some stifling as Hibari tried to hold back a sound that was suspiciously defined and known as laughter in the dictionary. Not that he'll ever know what laughter was anyways. It was for weak herbivores only and carnivores like him _never_ laugh. But hearing Tsuna's out of the blue confession, it felt really weird although his blood boiled at wanting to know who the hell was that '_certain person'_.

He had been taking rounds of his usual patrolling around the neighbourhood after walking Tsuna home and sad to say, he hadn't seen the fedora carnivore at all. It was just during this time when he walked past the Sawada Residence he'd the sudden urge to find out what the little herbivore was doing but not knowing which was his room, he'd just climbed a nearby tree to the house's second floor but imagine his shock when a window suddenly pushed opened and the head of familiar defying-gravity brown hair poked out of it.

Thinking quick Hibari leaped across onto the roof with a dull thud though he nearly missed, silently cursing the black cat that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the tree together with him just when he was about to jump. Hearing the heribivore's silly words made his lips lift up a very tiny bit although it went back to the thin line his mouth usually was when he noticed what he had been doing. The herbivore must've finished whatever he had wanted to pour out because Hibari soon heard the windows shut and waiting for a few seconds, he dropped down at the window ledge to see the herbivore tuck in comfortably under his thick covers and snoring already. _So fast, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Hibari stared through the glass at the sleeping herbivore. He suddenly felt a presence near him and his attention immediately snapped to the ground below. It was Reborn. "You," Hibari growled. He pulled out his tonfas, wanting to fight this mysterious carnivore whom had appeared so suddenly and was so close to that herbivore.

"Hibari Kyoya," the man smirked and Hibari narrowed his eyes. He hated it when he knew nothing much about that carnivore who could yet so casually say out his name, almost as if he knew everything about him.

"What?" Hibari gripped his tonfas.

"Take good care of Iemitsu's son, will you?" _Hm? You mean that herbivore?_

Hibari turned to look into the window again and Sawada Tsunayoshi was drooling. Hibari smirked, the herbivore looked so vulnerable and weak that Hibari decided it was almost foolish. _Of course. _Hibari gave his silent answer and turned to look at the fedora carnivore below again but he was already gone. Grunting, Hibari pushed himself off the ledge and landed on the ground unscathed, continuing his night patrol. If there was one thing about Hibari, it was that he never went back on any of his words. Protect Sawada Tsunayoshi he would do if he had promised. He walked away without looking back.

* * *

**There, sixth chapter done! :D**


	7. Safe In Your Arms

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

**Okay, before we start this chapter I just want to say that I'm so sorry for updating this three days late. I was feeling kind of lazy yeah but I know it may annoy some of you so I'm really, really, sorry! Please do enjoy this chapter of compensation!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and well rested, he smiled brightly to himself as he remembered that today was a Friday, and throwing the covers off himself he stood up and stretched before making his way to the bathroom. _Ahhh…_thought Tsuna as he sighed comfortably when he heard a satisfying _crack_ sound resounding the whole room._ Man, that felt good._ He rubbed his head and grabbing the door handle, he pulled it open to step on the cool tilted floor of the bathroom. He reached for his toothbrush and then in a smooth and fluid moment with practiced ease, he hooked his right foot near the base of the door and pulled it shut, something he was used to doing every day.

When he was done, Tsuna went to the kitchen where he could already smell his mother's famous mouth-watering pancakes. "Oh, Tsu-kun! You woke up quite early today!" His mother commented when she saw him. "Be careful, Mom." Tsuna said when he saw her wave her spatula as a sign of morning greeting. He took a seat by the table. "Here you go." His mother said as she slid off fresh pancakes onto his plate. Tsuna's stomach grumbled and he eagerly took a big whiff of his mother's pancakes and dug in. _Nice, perfect as always. Warm too._ "By the way, Mom," Tsuna swallowed his first bite of pancakes which made him think of Reborn with the chicken of last night's dinner, "where's Reboyama-Sensei?"

"Hm? Reboyama-Sensei?" His mother paused to think for a while as she placed the frying pan into the sink. "Oh! You mean Reborn! He went off to school just now, right before you came into the kitchen." His mother hummed as she undid her apron and hooked it up on the wall near the entrance of the kitchen. "It's okay you know, you can call him Reborn. Reborn told me to tell you just now." "Oh." Tsuna said as he continued eating his pancakes. His mother placed his bento on the table and he nodded his thanks, and finishing the last of his pancakes he grabbed the bento and kissed his Mom goodbye on the cheek, "Bye Mom." He rushed to take his bag with lying on the wall adjacent to the main door of the house and pushing it open, he was shocked to see Gokudera and Yamamoto already waiting for him outside.

"Hey guys," Tsuna exclaimed brightly as he arrived and the trio started walking at a moderate pace together to school. "Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera greeted eagerly and Yamamoto smiled, "Morning, Tsuna!" The whole walk to school was rather fun and relaxing as the trio joked and laughed together and Tsuna felt that today was really going to be alright if he tried hard enough. It just felt timeless, perfect to be with his friends, Tsuna thought. If was as if he would fight anything that threatened to destroy this precious moment and Tsuna decided that he would do whatever just to protect it. In the mist of all his wandering thoughts, he smiled a really bright and sincere smile. It felt wonderful to have such true friends like Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna thought as former was now currently bickering with the latter that witches do exist and black cats walking past you was bad luck. _Ah, Gokudera's superstitious side is showing again._

They walked past the school gates and Tsuna's senses was sub-consciously picking up for Hibari. The prefect wasn't standing at the gates as he usually did and Tsuna thought that maybe it because he was early today. But even so, he glanced up the school clock with its sizeable minute hand pointing at the number eleven, he was only earlier by a bit today, probably about five minutes. Ah well, it wasn't that it mattered much but Tsuna could not help but feel slightly bothered. He decided to join conversations with Gokudera and Yamamoto lest they suddenly noticed that he was becoming a little too quiet. Somehow, it did not occur to Tsuna that Hibari-san may at times have some paperwork to do and could not always be standing at the school gates biting late students to death.

It was first period that morning and true to his word, Reborn did arrive to take up the class for homeroom. "A-Ah, Reborn." Tsuna said when he saw him but had only received a whack on his head from a rolled up paper in return. "It's Reboyama-Sensei to you–"

"–but I thought–"

"–when you see me in school."

"Oh." Tsuna said though he was mentally protesting, _you still hadn't need to hit me so hard!_ Reborn was wearing a plaid cowboy shirt with vintage wash slim jeans unlike the formal wear he had on the previous day, though Tsuna wondered if he would ever be seeing his eccentric new tutor without his fedora hat. Seriously, that same hat was still sitting on his head as it had yesterday when they first met or even during dinner, and it was almost as if the man was obsessed with that hat itself. Not that it matter, he thought as he watched Reborn stride in smoothly towards the teacher's desk in front of the whole class and briefly introduced himself as their new homeroom teacher. There were shrieks from girls and wolf-whistles from some guys at the back as Reborn was immediately labeled by the class as the hottest teacher in school. Well, Tsuna thought again as he could almost see the already enormous pride and ego that Reborn had swelling larger as Reboyama-Sensei threw the class another smirk, Reborn always did look like he could charm both men and women with his looks and honey-layered words, not that he did say much words in his short introduction but still, he could already feel the man's explosive pheromone power washing over the whole class in just a glance. Tsuna lowered his head on the desk, thinking it was an excellent chance for him now to think about Hibari-san's strange absence at the gates today while Reborn was being shot with questions such as 'Sensei! Are you married?' 'Sensei! Have you got a girlfriend?', 'Sensei, what's your age?' at rapid speed.

"Now, now, class." Reborn said as he sat on the teacher's desk. Though looking casual and all there was something about him that commanded respect and obedience from everyone and the whole class fell silence at once. Tsuna could feel it, his intuition told him of the sudden solemn aura that seem to flood the whole class and he was snapped out of his thoughts._ W-What?_ He wondered. He stared at Reborn, _no way, Reborn looks too relax_.

"Good." Reborn glanced at the whole class. "Now, I've got some serious matters to share with you all. Yesterday night at around eleven-thirty, one of your schoolmates, sixteen years old Himura Amaya was found lying unconscious on the road of street 5 by one of our school's Disciplinary Committee member on patrol. A total of thirty six cuts and slashes on her face, arms, stomach, and legs with some bruises–don't worry, she's not dead–though she is currently resting in the Namimori Hospital. Although this is only a one time incident of an unknown assailant preying on young girls in the neighbourhood, I still strongly advice that our female classmates to take care of yourselves and not wander outside that late at night and if possible, have a friend to be with you, preferably male." There was a flurry of whispers around in class.

"Hey, Himura got attacked!" "No way, isn't she the vice president of the photography club, famous for her boylish looks!" "Yeah, I heard that it was because of her looks that she got scouted by her club, they wanted to capture pictures of people with looks like hers!" "Haha, but in the end it turned out that she had a skill with cameras and ended up as vice president!" "I know, she's really unlucky to have got attacked!"

_Himura Amaya huh_, Tsuna wondered. He knew her, or at least, had heard of her name in school before. She was a third-year senpai with short choppy black hair, and upon first glance most people usually would have mistaken her for a boy. Other than that, it was said that if you look really, really, closely though, one would still be able to find some small feminine features on her face. Tsuna turned to look at his friends, wondering what they thought about it.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll protect you!" Gokudera shouted excitedly when he saw Tsuna turn to look at him though not many people had heard except for Tsuna and Yamamoto since they were too busy gossiping about the sudden news. Yamamoto laughed and agreed. "B-But guys, I'm not a girl!" Tsuna said, though he suddenly felt worried for Kyoko-chan. What if she got attacked? Well, if the information was shared with his class then Tsuna supposed that Oni-san's class should have also received the news, probably the whole school. That was good, at least Oni-san could protect Kyoko-chan with his boxing skills from the attacker. However, a certain someone was also worrying about such stuff.

"Don't worry Kyoko! I'll beat up anyone that dares come near you!" Mochida stood up suddenly with his chest all puffed up, "They would have to go through me first!"

"Yuck, don't stand so close to us." Kurokawa Hana commented. "You'll probably run away first sight like the wimp you already are." Mochida felt angry when he heard that but refrain himself from hitting her since she was a girl and also the best friend of his crush. He couldn't afford to risk losing a few (a lot, actually) of the good points Kyoko had of him. He stalked back grumpily to his seat. Other than what happened during homeroom period, the whole class was actually quite focused and attentive in class the whole day.

* * *

Hibari scowled. The day hadn't started off well since yesterday night he had found a Namimori student lying on the ground unconscious during his rounds of patrols around the neighbourhood. He had just walked out of the herbivore's street to turn in to Street 5 and there was the girl, littering the road by lying there. How annoying. He had sent for one of his men to send the girl to the Namimori Hospital, but was furious to think that someone had the guts to try lower the safety standards of his beloved town. He would hunt down that bastard if he had to, but for now, he had paperwork.

Himura Amaya, sixteen years old female student of Namimori High, numerous cuts and bruises on the body, dressed in home clothes casual wear of shirt and shorts, attacked by an unknown person. He took a sip of green tea that Kusakabe had prepared for him while filling up the form. He was to get ready a full report of last night's incident before the principal would allow him to hunt down the unknown assailant, but honestly, he knew that he could do so even without the principle's permission. It was just that the police had wanted his side of the story but Hibari wasn't in the mood to deal with those irritating herbivores so he had decided to pen down everything and throw the paper at the inspector's face so he could read it.

He wrote down the last full stop and dropped his pen, sighing. Standing up he went to the big window of the Reception Room which was behind him and observed the school gates. His men weren't standing around there but he knew that they were scattered around somewhere near there taking notes of students who had broken the school rules or were late. Just because Hibari wasn't there didn't mean that he wasn't aware of what the students did so there were no acceptable excuses for those miserable herbivores to not get proper punishments if they broke a school rule.

His attention came to a familiar brown-headed herbivore with his two friends as they were reaching the school's entrance. Oh? So the herbivore came to school earlier today. He watched how the two idiotic herbivores around Sawada Tsunayoshi talked and joked around when Tsunayoshi suddenly gave a very pure and bright smile to his friends. _Wao. _The prefect eyes widened slightly when he found himself so caught up by the herbivore's smile that his face held a faint pink. Not good, Hibari turned around silently and sat down on his armchair again. That was not good at all.

By lunch time everyone had heard of the Himura Amaya's incident and everybody was talking about it excitedly. Hibari growled when he opened the Reception Room door because everyone was just so noisy. Seriously, those herbivores were all so stupid; it was just a one-time case and Hibari couldn't understand why everyone still acted the way they did, so immature and childish still stuck in the age of gossiping. The only good thing however was that those herbivores had shut up and let him pass when they saw him and thus, he was able to deliver his report to the Principal's Office. He had seen the inspector in there too and had promptly thrown the stack of his report onto the inspector's face.

When he arrived back at the Reception Room, his food had already been laid out for him on the low table by Kusakabe. There was Hayashi rice, Okonomiyaki served on a plate and Gyoza, and as usual his cup of green tea stood at the side without a handle. He took out the stack of documents the inspector had handed him before he left the principal's office; the inspector had been reluctant to do so in the first place but after tasting the cool metal ends of Hibari's tonfas the man had cowered and handed up the papers with no questions asked.

Hibari examined what was printed and written on the paper. It seemed that the police had somehow gotten a few statements from the victim and she had gave words that her attacker was a male of height about 178cm, looked to be in his late twenties, had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a dark maroon T-shirt and jeans. What was most interesting about the attacker she had replied was that he had foreign features, he didn't looked like a Japanese but he could talk their language, though there was some sort of an accent she couldn't make out. Hibari narrowed his eyes and then smirked. Oh, so this was a foreign guy. That makes it really much easier to pinpoint the attacker and then bite him to death later. Even better, it was confirmed legal to do such stuff because the man may not be of their own country and he was free to wholeheartedly punish the man without needing to hold back. That was really good.

* * *

Tsuna sighed, today was supposed to a happy day, a perfect day, a joyous day where he could go home together with Gokudera and Yamamoto just like he hadn't the past two days. So right now, in the deep abyss of his mind he was silently cursing Reborn, yet at the same shouting too. "_Reboyama-Sensei_, I'm sorry, but could you please tell me _why_ again," Tsuna said sweetly, "the heck am I stuck with cleaning duty for today?" "Tsunayoshi my dear precious student," Reborn also replied in the same sweetly (though really fake) voice, "you should know clearly that it is your duty as a dedicated Namimori student to volunteer cleaning up your class even when there's no need." Yup, confirm it was a shout now.

"But Reborn!" Tsuna burst out, "I'm supposed to walk home with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun today! I promised them!" "Oh?" Reborn asked, surprised. "You did?" Hm, he didn't think that his student would have promised them. Well, he couldn't ask Tsuna to go break a promise now, could he? It may become a bad habit for Tsuna when he grows up.

"Okay, nevermind." Tsuna perked up when he heard that. "You go walk your friends home and then come back to school later again." _What. The. Heck?_ Tsuna was screaming mentally now. Just as he was about to protest Reborn shot him the evil eye. "Obey. Or go die." Reborn whipped out and pointed a gun at Tsuna's forehead with such an amazing speed of a long time pro making Tsuna gulped nervously. _That looks really real. _"S-Sure." "Good." Reborn said and kept his gun back into his pocket, patting it as if to remind Tsuna what would happen if he didn't comply with his rules.

Hoisting his bag up onto his shoulders, Tsuna walked out of the classroom to join Gokudera and Yamamoto as they accompanied him to the school entrance and all the way back to his home. While walking home, Yamamoto suddenly asked, "Want to go grab some sushi at my place later?" "Oh, I'm really sorry Yamamoto but I can't make it. Will tomorrow be alright instead?" Gokudera nodded. "It's a Saturday after all." Yamamoto laughed. "Of course. Then we would have more time to eat and talk together. I'll ask my father to whip up a sumptuous sushi feast." Tsuna smiled at that and Gokudera carelessly swung an arm around Yamamoto shoulders. "Wow, you know baseball idiot, you sure have got some awesome ideas when it comes to food." "Haha, that's because I know you like Sushi a lot, Hayato." "Idiot!" Gokudera hit Yamamoto lightly and flushed.

After Gokudera and Yamamoto reached Tsuna's house they waved him goodbye and continued their way together since Tsuna's house was the closest to school out of the three friends and Gokudera and Yamamoto were somehow played by fate's hand to have become next-door neighbours. Once Tsuna was sure that his friends were gone and had disappeared out of his sight, he immediately dashed back to school where Reborn was waiting at the school gates. "Here," Reborn dropped something into Tsuna's hand and he discovered that it was a key. "It's your class key," Reborn smirked. "Well, I'm going home now. Mama makes really good dinner and pancakes." Reborn patted his head again and walked off, leaving Tsuna to stare at his back that slowly grew smaller and smaller till it disappeared around a bend when Reborn was heading to the next street. Sighing, Tsuna could only stare at the metal key in his hands and deciding that he should get things finished fast he rushed to his classroom without any second thoughts.

"Reborn, you are the absolute worst." Tsuna said when he slid open the classroom door. Everything was in a mess with tables and chairs overturned, walls were dirty and whiteboard unclean, even the bin was overfilled with rubbish and had toppled. To put it simply, this was a work of art so obviously done by someone with intentions. It could have also been described as a beautiful dumpster. Take your pick.

Groaning, Tsuna could only pick up all the rubbish and clear the mess up with disgust as he went to look for a broom, duster and mop. Great, he'd be lucky if he could make it on time for dinner. He didn't think so though. After half an hour of trying to find just a simple broom and mop (Tsuna could have sworn that Reborn had purposely hidden them in odd corners of the school and he was right) he spent another hour trying to scrub the stains off the wall. Gosh, even cleaning Hibari's face was much easier than this. By the time he was done with everything till the whole class looked positively _glowing_, Tsuna could only wipe off the sweat from his face and sigh with relief, placing back all the equipment he had used for the cleaning of the class back into where they _rightfully_ belong. To clean up the whole class all by himself, Tsuna could say he felt rather satisfied.

The sky was now dark and Tsuna looked forward to eating dinner though it was painfully obvious to him and his stomach that the time shown by the clock was very well after dinner time. Knowing Reborn, he had probably told his mother some weird excuses of him being late that his mother would believe and probably ate up all his share of dinner too. Hopefully there would be some leftovers, Tsuna thought though he didn't really think there would be.

Locking the classroom and dropping the class key into a box outside of the Principle Office Tsuna walked out of school where the whole neighbourhood around him seemed to be made out of only grey colours, though all of a different shade. Though it was dark Tsuna was confident as he knew the route back home pretty well like the back of his hand and he wasn't that scared. He turned around the same corner as Reborn had just now and continued his way back to the Sawada Residence.

There was a crunch sound of a broken stem and Tsuna looked back. His intuition told him that there was someone out there beside himself. Suddenly, he had the strange urge to run and get out of this place. It isn't safe, his mind screamed at him and he was about to run when a hand shot out from behind him and covered his mouth and another arm wrapped itself on his waist. "Hmph!" Tsuna eyes were full of panic and fear. He tried to claw at his attacker but his grip was too strong. _No, no! _Tsuna tried to get away. His attacker had pale hands and just for a moment, Tsuna relaxed into his attacker's hold.

Then he caught sight of his attacker in the convex mirror and immediately tensed up. _It's not Hibari-san! _"Let me go!" Tsuna gasped when his attacker spun him around and slammed him onto the wall. It was as if all his breath had been knocked out of him and his assailant held both his hands up onto the wall using only one hand, the other hand holding a knife. "Don't you dare move or shout," the man threatened with a slight twang in his speech and Tsuna stilled, tears forming. He had never been so scared in his life before. His unknown attacker suddenly placed the knife between his own teeth and with one hand free, had started fumbling with the zip of Tsuna's school trousers. Tsuna's eyes widened fearfully.

"No! Stop, I'm a guy too!" The man paused to smirk at him. "Yeah, I know." He started to slowly unhook and loosen Tsuna's belt. "Stop moving, or else you'll end up like the girl before you. Slashed with cuts from a knife. There was a lot of blood too." The man said casually as he gave a rough pull and tugged down Tsuna's trousers. "Thought she was a guy at first. I was really angry when I found out that she wasn't." The man looked like he would have licked his lips if weren't for the fact that he had a knife wedged between his teeth. "You look really cute too. Don't worry, it's not going to be painful if you stop struggling."

_No! No!_ Tears poured down harshly like a torrent of rain as Tsuna did not stop struggling, he _could not_ stop struggling and enraged, the stranger before him had taken the knife and pressed it down deeply on Tsuna's left arm. Tsuna cried out, both in pain and shock and began whimpering. "No…" This was it. Tsuna thought dully as fight began to leave his body. He could feel himself slowly giving up. Maybe, he thought as he closed his eyes and his body started to relax, as if he was resigned to this fate.

_No! _His mind suddenly gave one last raw and painful scream and his whole body jerked, as if he was suddenly awake._ No, he had to fight, he couldn't give up, he can't give up!_ With all his might he desperately pulled, harshly pushed–it didn't matter– he just had to escape. It felt like he was struggling against walls of stone that set him so still till he couldn't even move but he had to try his best. Even if that hope was small and that the man was so obviously stronger than him. His strength was slowly fading from his arms and legs but his mind was still screaming, still screaming so loud he could feel it and it hurt his ears.

Suddenly, the man was wrenched off of Tsuna. Without the man now to support him, he slowly sank down against the wall he had his back facing on to and was now gasping harshly for his breath. His heart pumping fiercely and blood pounding in his head, he felt dizzy and exhausted. He winced in pain as his vision was still a little unfocused with tears blurring his sight.

Hibari was furious. Very furious, so furious till words couldn't even describe all that he felt right now. The strong and violent urge to go on a rampage and smash that despicable bastard's face whom was in front of him right now was so intense, and there was seriously no mercy in him as he struck the man in an unrestrained manner yet with precise accuracy and control which promised to deliver the hardest blow and bring out the most pain on the body that was struck. There was a satisfying cracking of bones as blow after blow was rained down on the man by Hibari's tonfas. Even after the man had collapse onto the ground, somehow Hibari had felt that it was not enough and gave him one last hard kick. The sight was truly gruesome with a lot of blood and Hibari sent the fallen man a disgusted look as the man now was pleading for forgiveness, blood and snot dripping from his nose. Hibari couldn't really care less as he phoned for Kusakabe and a few others of his trusted men to bring his revolting lump of a herbivore to the police for assault. They arrived quickly and cleared up the mess of blood, taking the shaken stranger straight to the nearby Namimori police station.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari's voice was almost tender as he walked towards the little herbivore who was on the ground against the wall, crying and hiccupping miserably still feeling the after-shocks of fear of what had happened. He crouched down to Tsunayoshi's level and hesitantly–he wasn't really sure if he could–he had wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "Shh… It's alright now. You're safe." Hibari tried to comfort Tsuna and patted the back of Tsuna, trying to get him to calm down. Tsuna grasped the back of Hibari's black jacket, so scared but yet relieve that Hibari-san was now here. With the warmth radiating from Hibari's body it give some of sort reassurance that someone was here to protect him and Tsuna let himself relax once again into Hibari's gentle hold slipping into a deep and blissful sleep.

* * *

**Here you go! I'm really sorry though but I promise next chapter would arrive at least before 28th October because I've got some post-exams workshops to attend over the weekends. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter! Do share what you think about it too! **

**P.s Don't worry, because the most the man did to Tsuna was pulled down his pants. Whether Tsuna had already pulled up his pants or not when Hibari went to him is up to your imagination. :)**


	8. Report

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

A soft tapping sound seemed to fill up the whole room as fingers moved along confidently gliding smoothly across the keyboard and gently pressing down on each letter the owner wanted to type out. Each letter formed a word to form sentences and soon the clear structure of a paragraph could be seen on the screen. There was a soft humming of a phone ringtone and the rhythmic typing of words came to a sudden halt.

"Yes?" Reborn flipped open his phone that lay on the bed beside him careful not to trip as he stood up. He cursed; it was hard to move about in the room that dark. He felt the wall with his left hand and used it to guide him to the light switch and switch on lights; watching them flicker a few times before brightening up the whole room.

"Yes?" He said again.

"Haha, Reborn! I haven't heard your voice for such a long time already!" The boisterous laughter came from the side of the phone line.

"It's great to hear from you too," Reborn greeted dryly as he went back to his seat in front of the computer.

"So you've met my wife already, huh?" The voice continued on excitedly, "well? How is she?"

"She is well, you don't have to worry." Reborn tried to balance the phone between his ear and right shoulder as he carried on typing. "You were right, you know. Her cooking is absolutely delicious."

"Ha! I told you so!" The man on the other line chuckled wildly. "You never once believed me. Ah, Nana, how much I miss your cooking…" The man added wistfully.

"Well? What about my cute little son? Have you told him anything yet?" The man asked again. Reborn sighed.

"No, I haven't. This is only my second day in the Sawada Residence. You forget that it was only just yesterday that I formally met your son for the first time."

"Ah well, you better hurry up though." The man's tone grew more serious. "The Ninth's orders. It seems that an enemy famiglia had sent someone yesterday to Japan to assassinate the Vongola heir."

"Carry on," Reborn said as he keyed in the last sentence in the computer and cracked his knuckles, taking the phone back into his hand again. "Well?"

"Well, probably 'assassinate' may not be the right word. The person they sent major in psychology; their goal isn't really to kill the Vongola heir—not yet, actually. They want to control the Vongola, and to do that they would need control over the Vonogla's leader first. Their aim is to scar the heir mentally by so much till he can't think straight and they would be able to play the heir around like a puppet. With that, they hope to threaten the Vongola with this dark secret and then rise up in status in the Mafia world."

"Ah, many had tried to do so before. What makes you think it would be any different now from then?"

"I'm not talking about mind torture you know." The man said darkly, his voice barely controlled. "I'm talking about _that_." Reborn immediately straighten up.

"Profile?" He asked, pen ready in his hand as he held the phone with his other. There was the sound of sheets scuffling on the other side.

"Male, 179 cm, 28 years old. Black hair, dark brown eyes, high cheek bones; not Japanese. Not physically strong but very manipulative. He'll twist your mind in a sec if you ever start doubting your own self."

"Got it," Reborn jotted them down neatly on a piece of scrap paper and folded it. "I'll go find Tsuna now."

"Yes, please do. I don't want my son to be a victim. Call me again once he's home safe." The man hung up. The chair dragged back as Reborn stood up and he quickly glanced at the clock, it showed eight-thirty. Shoving the paper into his pocket he made his way down the stairs hurriedly, feet tramping nosily on the wood.

"Mama, I'm going out for a while. Be sure to keep the windows close and door locked." Reborn said as he pressed down the handle and pushed the door open.

"Ah, sure thing." Sawada Nana said as she stared wonderingly at Reborn who had closed the door and left. Standing up from the sofa she walked over to the main door and twisted the small knob at the bottom of the door handle, locking it with a small click. She made her way back to the sofa again and sat down, wondering why Reborn was in such a hurry. Then a voice came from the television and her attention was back onto her show again.

A few minutes later there were a few hard raps on the door and Sawada Nana stood up again and peered through the door hole. It was a boy with black hair, whose long fringe formed some sort of an 'M' shape.

"Yes? Who is this?" She asked curiously.

"Hibari Kyoya. I have your son." The boy outside the door answered.

"Oh!" Sawada Nana exclaimed as she suddenly caught sight of the bush of brown hair near the boy's left shoulder. She twisted the knob anti-clockwise and swung open the door.

"Come in!" She invited and stood at the side, letting the boy who was piggybacking her sleeping son in. The boy was taller than her by a head and he stopped in front of the sofa to place Tsunayoshi down. The television show was still showing but Nana's concern for her son outweighed her want to complete the show.

"Sit down first. I'll go get some tea." Nana said quietly as to not wake her son up. Hibari opened his mouth to deny but the woman had already left for the kitchen to brew the drink. Hibari shuffled his feet, clearly not used to others' kind hospitality. He glanced around the room and then sat down on a small sofa with armrests near the corner of the room, noticing the few photo frames which sat on a low and long cupboard beside the television. They all held photos of when the herbivore was young, he noticed. There was one photo in which showed the young herbivore smiling happily with his parents, a blond well-built man and his wife, the lady who had let him in just now, just that her hair now was no longer long but cut short. Hibari's eyes drifted briefly to the herbivore's sleeping form for a moment before returning to the photographs.

"Sorry for the wait." Nana apologized as she placed two cups of warm tea on the table in the middle of the living room. HIbari nodded to show that he had heard and then reached out for the cup in front of him, sighing with appreciation as the familiar warm aroma of green tea wafted into his nose. He took a deep sip, feeling more relaxed now.

"I'm Sawada Nana, Tsu-kun's mother. You may call me Nana." Nana smiled as she sat on the same sofa where her son lying, gently placing his head on her lap and patting it lightly, smoothing the strands of hair that refused to be pressed down. "I know." Hibari paused. "You look just like him."

Nana just nodded at that, humming as she always did that could calm anybody down. She understood perfectly the nature of Hibari, call it woman's intuition, maybe? Noticing the dried tears caked on her son's face she gently tried to wipe them away, knowing that Hibari was watching her waiting for her to ask the question any normal mother worried about their son would. Instead, she just said, "Thank you, Hibari-kun." Hibari's face remained impassive.

"I don't know what happened but I think I know." The woman said quietly as she patted Tsunayoshi's head. "Thank you." Hibari stayed silent, sipping the warm tea in his hands. Like the green tea in his hands that swirled a little each time he took a sip, his feelings were spiraling deep inside him too. He continued to say nothing.

"I'm sorry, but do you think you can help me carry Tsu-kun up to his room?" Nana asked and Hibari replied smoothly, "Sure, Sawada-san." He placed the empty cup on the table and stood up; walking to the sofa Tsunayoshi and his mother was at and waited for Nana to move away. Bending down he hooked his arms under Tsunayoshi's and pulled him up, breathing in his scent of vanilla and citrus fruits, though the smell was a little faded by now.

"Follow me." Nana said as her skirt swished slightly when she turned around. Hibari followed her closely behind while carrying Tsunayoshi, his right hand supporting the sleeping herbivore's upper back and left hand hooked Tsunayoshi's knees. The herbivore was snoring cutely with his face pressed closely to his chest that Hibari fought hard to suppress a shiver when Tsuna suddenly fisted his school uniform. They climbed up the stairs and turned right, Nana pushing open the door of Tsuna's bedroom near the end of the corridor.

Hibari stepped in after Nana and laid Tsunayoshi down on the bed, not bothering to glance around the room since he had already seen the room's interior the previous night from outside the window and knew how it looked like. Instead, he  
took a step back after laying Tsuna down, noticing that Tsunayoshi's bedroom seemed to give off a cozy and comfortable feeling. Sawada Nana smiled and lightly touched Hibari's shoulder, and he turned around to follow her out of the room, leaving Tsunayoshi alone in peaceful darkness as the door gently closed with a light click.

Hibari and Nana walked down the stairs quietly, and to Nana's surprise Reborn was standing in the living room waiting downstairs. "Mama, you forgot to lock the door." Reborn reprimanded lightly, and noticing Hibari behind her he smirked, "Ciaossu." Hibari's lips curled up too as in one smooth action he had his tonfas out.

"

Carnivore. Fight me; now." He ordered as he could feel anticipation building up in him. Reborn just looked at him for a while before asking Nana, "Mama, is Tsuna home?" Nana nodded and smiled.

"He's sleeping in his room now. Hibari-kun brought him home." She answered and went to the kitchen to prepare more tea. Reborn tilted his head down so his eyes were hidden in the shadows of his fedora, deep in thoughts. Hibari, annoyed to be ignored just swung his tonfas toward Reborn, one aimed for the head and the other one to the abdomen. Eyes widening slightly when Reborn managed to effortlessly dodge both attacks, Hibari stopped. "Wao. I was right; you really are a carnivore." He kept his tonfas.

"I'm off. Tell Sawada-san I appreciate her hospitality. I'll fight you the next time." Hibari went to the main door, but just as he was about to step of out the house Reborn said, "Wait."

"What?" Hibari asked, irritated. He had rounds of patrol around the neighbourhood to go take now and Reborn was only hindering him. Reborn turned around and smirked. "How would you like if I offered you to join Tsuna's family?"

"I'll deny." Hibari replied without hesitation, "That herbivore's too weak." He scoffed.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about. I'm referring to Tsuna's mafia family."

"My answer will never change." Hibari paused, "Unless, Sawada Tsunayoshi grows stronger; which I doubt."

"Hm." Reborn smirked. "That just means you're looking down on me. My real name is Reborn, and my job now is to make Dame-Tsuna worthy of being the heir to Vongola."

"What about the other candidates?" Hibari asked. "I'm sure there should be others too."

"They died; drowned and whatever not," Reborn said casually, thinking it was so like of Hibari not to be surprised even at the thought of knowing someone in the mafia.

"Well then, I'm leaving." Reborn nodded as the main door swung close, Hibari now gone. Nana stepped out of the kitchen, tea tray in her hands. "Hm? Where did Hibari-kun go?"

"Oh, he just left, Mama." Reborn answered breezily. "He asked me to thank you too. I'm going upstairs." Nana nodded and placed the tea tray on the table, sitting on the sofa to continue her show. Reborn climbed up the stairs and going to Tsuna's room, he opened the door to reveal his student in deep sleep on top the covers. Closing the door back softly he went back to his own room, his phone still lying on the table where he had left it.

He swiftly flipped the phone up and noting all the missed calls from Iemitsu, he dialed for his number. After the first ring the user on the other side picked up and Reborn said, "Your son sleeping in his bedroom now."

"Oh really? That's good to hear. What about the assassin sent? Has he been dealt with?" Reborn balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he had done just now and switched on the computer. Good, the document he was typing just now was still here.

"He was at the Namimori's police station, but I'd threaten them with a gun to release him out of jail. Of course, that fool was pretty stupid; he kept talking about how 'I know what you're thinking', 'there's no need to act passive, I know you're bothered by the stuff I tell you', "I know you are afraid of me'. Just the sight of my gun pointing at him too and he was knocked out cold. I have already sent a few men from Vongola to collect him; it was pretty easy."

"Ha! But how did you do it without with bringing your phone out? I rang a couple times but no one picked up."

"Oh?" Reborn smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways. It was on silence mode." Iemitsu laughed boisterously at the other side.

"I knew I could always count on you, Reborn! So what are you doing now?"

"I'm sending my report to the Ninth; do not disturb me."

"Ah, sure, sure. I'll leave you to yourself then." Iemitsu hung up.

Sighing, Reborn back spaced a few of his sentences on screen before his fingers flew swiftly over the keyboard like a pianist playing musical notes on a piano, typing out new statements instead.

_To the Ninth,_

_Second day in the Sawada Residence and everything is going well. Tsunayoshi has not learnt news about the Vongola yet though the time soon will come._

_I_

_have got an acceptable candidate to be the Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian: Hibari Kyoya._

_Here is his profile information: __**data/hibari -kyoya/**_

_Reborn_

And then he clicked send.


	9. Fever and Sweets

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

**Thanks to Rikka-tan & x10TIMESx for your kind reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was a free day and oddly Hibari had nothing to do today. Homework completed, the Disciplinary Committee had volunteered to take over patrolling and Hibari knew that he could count on them to do the job. He wasn't that careless of a person to include lazy and unreliable people into his team of men and had made sure that every single one of them in the committee had passed the 'trail' he had forced them all each to take.

That included detailed tests of all the seven sins; Hibari made sure that all his men were strong and not weak-minded, and he exceptionally despised those kinds of people who gave up easily. No, the men of his were all resilient in both body and heart.

He was currently alone now at home in his room where there laid a futon, a black square low table with two tatami mats at opposite sides of the table and a bookshelf (also black) fitted at the very corner of the room. Deciding that he should go out to do something to relieve his troublesome boredom, he grabbed his gakuran jacket before leaving the house. Yes, Hibari was that obsessed with Namimori to even be wearing his school uniform on a weekend.

There was a nearby market place in the neighbourhood where Hibari often liked to go there when he normally had nothing to do. There was this particular shop which sold sweets and although Hibari wasn't a candy lover sort of person he still visited there, most of the time mainly to see the old couple who took care of the shop.

Tiny silver bells twinkled when he pushed opened the glass door and an old man standing in front of a rack of chocolate goodies pushed up his thin rim of glasses to see who the shop's customer was.

"Ah, Hibari-kun." The old man croaked. "It's great to see you. Did you come here to help out again?" The old man shuffled to the back of the shop to call his wife.

"Dear, Hibari-kun is here!" An old woman, hair white and face wrinkled came out from the back door and her gaze warmed up considerably when she saw the prefect. She smiled.

"Why, hello, Kyoya-kun."

"Ojii-san. Obaa-san." HIbari greeted respectfully. The old man laughed.

"Formal as always, Hibari-kun. You know you can just drop the –san anytime, you know." He waved a hand casually before moving behind the counter.

The old lady went towards Hibari and held up his hand. Reaching into her pocket she took out a sweet and pressed it onto Hibari's hand, saying, "I know you always deny but I still insist." She said while smiling.

Hibari kept the sweet inside his pocket. Every time he came here she would hand him a different kind of candy and each time he would repeatedly protest against it but the old woman was stubborn. The old couple's only child had grown up and was currently overseas working so he supposed the old woman tried to pamper him as much as she could in place of her own son. Not that she needed to though, he thought.

"Obaa-san, all those sweets you gave to me could have been sold to make money." Hibari said. "This is the two hundred and thirty one sweet that you had already given me." The old woman giggled.

"Really? I can't remember. It's alright, you know. Kyouya-kun here is like my own son." The old lady glanced at her husband behind the counter whom the old man too nodded.

"It's true, Hibari-kun. You really are." The shop's bell twinkled and the three of looked at the entrance of the shop.

"Sawada-san." Hibari said when he noticed the visitor. The brown hair woman looked up to see who had called her and noticed Hibari.

"Ah, Hibari-kun." Sawada Nana's eyes brighten a little in recognition and she smiled.

"Welcome, welcome," The old man greeted. "What may I get for you?" He asked. Hibari stepped aside to let Nana through.

"Um, do you have any milk chocolate?" She asked and the old man nodded.

"How much do you want?" He asked and Nana answered, "Oh, just a packet will do." The old man nodded as he reached out to take the chocolates. Putting them in a small, neat plastic bag with their shop name on it the old man asked while wrapping the chocolates, "So, who's the lucky person to be receiving these chocolates? Must be a sweets lover, those chocolates are milk flavoured after all."

Nana gave a small, pretty laugh. "It's for my son. He caught a high fever this morning so I'd decided to get him his favourite kind of chocolates for when he gets better soon." She explained.

Hibari's curiosity rose a little at that. The herbivore got sick? Was it because of what had happened the previous night? If it was then Hibari supposed that he would need to go take a short visit to the police station to go beat up the guy again whom had traumatised Tsuna badly. He subconsciously growled a little at that thought.

"Hm? How did he catch a fever, dear?" The old lady joined her husband behind the counter and asked. Nana placed a hand at her cheek and said, "It seemed that he slept through the whole night without his blanket and caught a cold."

Hibari felt a little guilty when he heard that. He had been the one to place Tsunayoshi on the bed on top of his covers and he felt a little stupid now to think that he had forgotten to place the blanket over that herbivore. Seriously, the herbivore was such a victim to almost everything. Hibari decided to go see Tsunayoshi later to make sure that he alright, but mostly to ease the guilt that he was feeling now.

The old man gave Nana her plastic bag and she handed him the money, bidding goodbye to the kind old couple before leaving the shop. Hibari stared as Nana walked out of the shop with her purchase in hand.

"You can go, you know." The old woman watched Hibari and said. "We know the looks of love when we see one." She laughed. The old man agreed.

"It's okay. We can tell that you're worried about the woman's son. It seems like you know him and are close to him. Go, we can manage by ourselves, it's alright." He urged and Hibari nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much of a help today, Obaa-san, Ojii-san. I'll visit here again some other time. See you soon." He said and exited the shop swiftly.

Once gone the old lady laughed warmly again.

"That kid. He's so cute, being all flustered like that." The old man smiled and agreed, Hibari was indeed, though in serious, solemn kind of way.

* * *

Tsuna was bored. He had woken up late this morning to find himself wrapped up in multiple warm bundles of blankets and an ice pack placed on his forehead. His mother had then came in to checked his temperature and when he asked her what exactly was happening she just soothed his hair down and said, "You've got a high fever. Don't worry though, just rest and you'll get better soon. It seemed that you had caught a cold as you weren't covered with a blanket last night."

She left the room once checking his temperature and making sure that the ice pack on his forehead did not fall, saying something about having to go to the nearby market to get some stuff.

There were some knocks on his bedroom window and he looked up to the right in shock. _Hibari-san?_ He pulled away the thick layers of cover over him and stood up, pushing the window open. Hibari came in.

Slowly Tsuna made his way back to his comfortable warm bed, pulling the covers over him again and adjusting the ice pack on his forehead. Silence issued in the room before Hibari broke it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked awkwardly, not used to asking about someone else's well-being.

"Hm?" Tsuna seemed a little out before comprehension dawned to him. "O-Oh, okay, I guess." Hibari nodded. The room grew silent again.

Tsuna sighed, his fever making him feel a little bit sleepy. He wasn't as alert as he usually was and somehow because of that, Hibari-san's normally intimidating presence didn't seemed that scary anymore. Or maybe he just felt too sick to even be able to sense it. Anyways, Hibari-san seemed…nicer, he supposed. He yawned and closed his eyes. He really felt sleepy right now.

HIbari watched Tsunayoshi the whole time as the latter slowly fell asleep. The herbivore didn't look like he remembered anything from the incident of the previous night or maybe it was just that it didn't come to mind. Either ways, Tsunayoshi hadn't mentioned anything about yesterday night. That makes things less complicated, Hibari thought as he watched Tsunayoshi's chest rise up and then down again while breathing softly. Oh, the ironic. Just yesterday the herbivore had been snoring lightly in his sleep with Hibari watching amusingly.

He slowly moved in closer and brushed Tsunayoshi's bangs to the side while moving the ice pack on the sleeping teenager's forehead a little to the left, making sure that it wouldn't slip and fall. Then, taking one last glance at Tsunayoshi Hibari left the room silently through the window, pushing both panels close from the outside to make sure that no strong breeze could blow in inside the room and lower the room's temperature. He jumped down and went back home.

* * *

Meanwhile at Yamamoto's place, Gokudera could feel one of his life dreams of eating sushi with the Tenth slowly fly up in ashes to heaven as he answered a call from Sawada Nana through the house phone.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun? It seemed that Tsu-kun is unwell today and wouldn't be able to make it to eat sushi with you guys. I'm very, very sorry." Nana had on a very apologetic tone.

"It's alright, Tenth's mother! We would immediately come over to visit the Tenth instead! Just make sure he gets plenty of rest!" Gokudera set down the phone and pulled Yamamoto along by the arm.

"Come on, Baseball Idiot! Tsuna's not feeling well so let's go visit him now!" Yamamoto stood up.

"Oh really? Wait, let me bring over some sushi for him too…"

The duo could be seen going to Tsuna's house carrying large stacks of sushi boxes together that day.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	10. Closer to you

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Monday soon came fast. It was a day that Tsuna looked forward to, and when asked why the reason was rather simple. Spending the whole weekend in bed was boring and one thing Tsuna couldn't stand was having nothing to do. Well, another reason why he was keen to be back in school was actually because he had done all his homework and couldn't wait to see his teachers' reaction.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had dropped by his house on Saturday with lots of sushi and seeing that Tsuna had the free time since he was sick they had decided to help him with his homework. Math was complicated and it was a good thing that Gokudera was more than willing to teach Tsuna because Yamamoto wasn't exactly the best in math and had gotten stuck on many of the questions on Tsuna's homework paper. But Yamamoto was a fast learner, so whenever he caught up to Gokudera's explanation he would translate it into a simpler language that he knew Tsuna could understand which Tsuna was really thankful for.

They arrived to school early that Monday morning and Tsuna already could feel his heart pounding rather loudly. He could feel his head being overwhelmed by images of Hibari-san and seriously, he wasn't sure now if he wanted to see the prefect or not. Well, he _wanted_ to see HIbari-san but the thing was, well, he also knew he would feel embarrassed if he saw the prefect right now, which _was_ really contradicting and confusing since even he himself didn't know why he was feeling this way.

As fate would turn out, whether good or bad, Hibari was at the school gates today. Just the sight of him made Tsuna sweat waterfalls and suddenly taken over by a small bit of courage, a _very small _bit mind you, he actually ran forward to manage out a shaky, "G-Good morning, Hibari-san." It was a small bit of courage that kicked off to a great head start.

Hibari raised an eyebrow when he heard that but said nothing. The hopeful look in Tsuna's eyes dimmed a little as he realized that the prefect hadn't even said a word. Then the look in Hibari's eyes changed as he suddenly seemed to make sense of Tsunayoshi's morning greeting and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, a hot headed silverette quickly pulled back Tsuna which caused a hidden flash of annoyance in Hibari's eyes but that quickly turned passive.

"Tenth, are you alright? Suddenly rushing off like that!" Gokudera asked worriedly, not mentioning Hibari's name intentionally. Tsuna blinked a few times before smiling weakly, "Ha, yeah, I'm alright."

"Well, let's hurry then. It looks like we're going to be late for first period if we don't hurry." Yamamoto said and Tsuna nodded, the trio rushing to make it for their first class. Gokudera turned back one last time to glare at Hibari. _Shoot, what does that bastard want from the Tenth?_

Hibari just looked away, not caring if that made Gokudera's irritation spike up ten folds._ Tch…whatever._ He turned back and before he knew it, he was arguing with Yamamoto who didn't seem to understand that walking under ladders was considered very bad luck.

Tsuna was feeling slightly happy today. He could feel it, his intuition told him somehow that Hibari had wanted to answer him but before he had gotten the chance Gokudera had already pulled him away, probably shattering the sweet moment of him finally getting to hear Hibari-san's reply. Well, Tsuna wasn't angry though. Gokudera had probably meant for his own good, so it wasn't really his fault for not knowing just how much Tsuna may be obsessed with Hibari-san. A really, really tiny little bit though. He sighed dreamily.

"So, Dame-Tsuna, care to repeat what I've just said?" The whole class snickered and Tsuna was snapped out of his day dream.

"W-What?" He asked and then mentally cursed himself. Crap, first period was homeroom which meant the devil himself was teaching and he just had to let himself not pay attention for a little while.

"Yes, Reboyama-Sensei?" Tsuna asked again, his voice a little stronger this time.

"I asked," Reborn repeated, purposely making this voice sound like he was explaining something to a three-year old, "would you like to repeat what I've just said?" Tsuna shook his head, embarrassed.

"Um, I don't know. I wasn't really listening. Sorry." Tsuna apologized and Reborn smirked.

"Well, well," Reborn clapped his hands, "I'll just have to say everything again. Be sure to pay attention to this, Tsuna, because I won't be repeating it again." Reborn surveyed the whole class.

"Okay, tomorrow Tuesday we'll be having a field trip down to the country side for the whole day from eight to five in the evening. Be grateful, everyone, because the sponsor's someone rich and clearly generous enough to pay for the whole class's fare there. Bring your water bottle, umbrella in case it rains and whatever hell lot of snacks you want because there will be no allowing of purchase of food there. That aren't actually any stores selling food there so, class, if food is your life bring as much food as you can and you won't starve to death. Take note, everyone." There was scribbling of words in organizers as many people silently promised to bring as much snacks as they could the next day.

Tsuna could only relax back into his seat when he heard the bell ring indicating that first period was over. _Ah..finally. At least I don't see Reborn until evening today._ That was good.

Tsuna actually enjoyed all his lessons through the whole day as his teachers didn't scold him and was actually quite impressed by the fact that he had completed all of their homework on time since ages. And better yet, there were no homework today!

He could almost say that he had skipped happily back the whole way home. After having said goodbye to Gokudera and Yamamoto, he peeled off his shoes at the door with a smile on his face and went to inform his mother that he was home before taking a bath and then having dinner.

He was about to go to room when he saw Reborn eating some chocolates in the kitchen.

"Want some?" Reborn chewed and swallowed as he offered Tsuna the whole packet.

"Um, sure?" Tsuna said as he reached out a hand to take out some before popping them into his mouth to let them melt. Oh, milk chocolates. His favourite. He looked at Reborn with a little caution, wondering why Reborn was so willing to share the chocolates with him when he suddenly choked. Gosh, don't tell me that it's poisoned?"

Reborn glanced at him coughing harshly before slapping hard on Tsuna's back to try relief him. Tsuna thought that Reborn was hitting a little too hard and many times on purpose though.

"Don't worry; I didn't add anything to the chocolates." Reborn said. "They were yours at first anyways. Mama bought them for you as a get-well gift for your recovery."

_And you ate them?_ Tsuna's eyes burned a little. _What a demon!_ "Whatever, I'll going to bed now."

Reborn nodded as he continued digging his hand in the chocolate packet. "Yeah, I'll tell Mama later. Go to sleep early, tomorrow you've got to go to school by seven for a pre-briefing of the trip." Tsuna nodded.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Free info for your chocolates."

"…You can have them all, if you wish."

"Then I shall not hold back anymore." Tsuna nodded one last time before he yawned and made his way to his bedroom.

Pushing the window open just like how he did every night to allow air circulation in his room, Tsuna collapsed onto his bed and snuggled deep under his covers. Today had run off rather fast paced and now it was time to sleep. _I welcome anyone to take me off to dreamland, _Tsuna thought drowsily as he turned to face the ceiling, his hands and legs stretched open like a star fish. Gah, the bed was comfortable.

The sound of the wind blowing was a little off and Tsuna's senses were suddenly all on high alert and he wasn't that feeling sleepy right now anymore. Footsteps soft as they advanced towards him; Tsuna could not bring himself to speak. It was like a spell, a magical one where he knew he should have been surprised but at the same time he was not. The prefect was here the second time in his room and honestly he should have been shocked, but somehow he just wasn't.

"Hibari-san," he breath out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," came the prefect's smooth answer. They were both so still in the darkness, as if neither of them had wanted to be the one to make the first move.

"Hibari-san," Tsuna called again. There was silence, before a soft "Tsunayoshi".

"Hibari," Tsuna tried, and to his surprise the prefect hadn't attempted to bite him to death at all.

"Hibari," Tsuna called out in wonder, somehow knowing this would be the closest Hibari-san would ever let him call him for tonight.

"Hibari," Tsuna said again before a hand gently placed itself on his eyes and covered them. HIbari's hand was warm.

"Sleep," the prefect ordered and he complied, and as he slowly doze off he could no longer deny it but maybe his liking for Hibari-san may be increasing a little. So it was Hibari-san who was going to take him off to dreamland, huh?

"Goodnight, Hibari." It was all quiet again.

Then softly, a "goodnight, Tsunayoshi".

* * *

**I decided that I would try to leave the Vongola's matters aside in this story for the time being and try to concentrate more on Hibari's and Tsuna's school love life. I am hoping for Hibari and Tsuna to try call each other by first name basis, because I think it's kinda cute for Tsuna to be special enough for Hibari to let him call him 'Kyouya'.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	11. Forest trip

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Hey, Tenth!" Gokudera turned around and whispered. "You sure you don't want to change seats?"

"Huh?" Tsuna had an elbow propped up on the armrest to support his chin. "Na, it's okay. It isn't that bad, you know." Tsuna turned back to his left to stare out of the glass window again. Gosh, the scenery outside was sure nice.

Yamamoto turned around too. "Hey, want some?" He offered a packet of dry biscuits to Tsuna.

"Sure. Thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna reached out to take one. Gokudera turned to glare at Yamamoto.

"Hey, don't offer things so casually to the Tenth!" He hissed, then quickly turned back to Tsuna again to apologize, "Tenth, I am so sorry. I had originally wanted to pair up with you at first but I had somehow gotten stuck with the baseball idiot being my partner. I am so, so sorry. But you must be feeling much worse than me now, seeing as to which you have got the bastard sitting next to you."

"I can hear you, you know." Said bastard of the name Mochida gritted his teeth, "and it's not like I wanted to pair up with Dame-Tsuna of all people for this whole trip too. It was Reboyama-sensei who did the whole bus ride seating arrangement so shut up; at least Dame-Tsuna has got the window seat."

"Why you-!" Gokudera was about to stand up and pull Mochida's shirt collar when Yamamoto acted faster, pulling the fuming silverette down back into his seat and shoving the packet of dry biscuits towards him. "Maa, Hayato, calm down. Have a biscuit."

"Tch." Gokudera said, but otherwise still took one out and bit it off harshly, chewing it slowly.

Mochida leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms, deciding to ignore the trio whom he deemed were all idiots.

Meanwhile in his seat Tsuna just yawned, continuing to stare outside at the picturesque land fields. Weird, he thought as he rested his face against the cool glass window, wondering why he would always feel sleepy when on a moving vehicle.

He had a snort from his right and turned to look at Mochida who had his eyes closed and was facing the other way away from Tsuna. Yeah, maybe he could take a short nap too. After all the entire bus trip was about two hours long.

Tsuna closed his eyes.

* * *

The bus stopped and those who were sleeping were being jerked awake. Reborn's voice suddenly rang out, "Class, please remain seated. It seems that we are experiencing some technical difficulties and the bus can't move." There were a few gasps from the class and those sober enough began to chatter excitedly, some worriedly, making the whole bus rather noisy. Reborn held a hand up for silence.

"Haha, just kidding. We've reached our destination." There were a few sighs of relief from those worried ones and Reborn just smirked. "Just wanted to shock you all into being alert." He explained. "We need everyone to be awake for we still have got some walking to do since this is the furthest the bus can take us." Some students nodded and everyone began packing their bags.

Tsuna grabbed his bag pack and made sure that everything was inside before joining the rest to step down from the bus.

"Man, that was a long nap," Yamamoto said as he stretched his arms widely. "A walk!" He exclaimed, "Just how exciting is that, Hayato!" Gokudera turned to glare at him.

"Don't give me the 'just how exciting is that, Hayato', you were leaning on my shoulder the whole ride!"

"Haha, sorry, sorry," Yamamoto said. Tsuna didn't hear the two as he was too busy dreading the walk that Reborn had mentioned. Knowing Reborn, it would probably be a long and horrible one. To Tsuna's surprise it was actually just a fifteen minutes' walk and they soon reached a small forest clearing .They continued on deeper into the forest and reached a waterfall, where the whole class all stared at in amazement. Reborn stopped.

"Okay, here we are. This is the place to reach if any of you ever gets lost. Before we leave this place and go home today we would all assemble here for a head count first. We are going leaves and mushrooms hunting today and everyone is to take your bags along with you. Never leave without your partner and stay together at all times." Reborn checked his watch. "Okay, the time now is ten-thirty, everyone be back here by four-thirty. That's six long hours for all of you, so off you go." Everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Mochida was panting; he had purposely taken the harder and longer route upwards in the forest for two reasons: Number one, follow Sasagawa Kyoko and her friend Hana; Number two, lose that annoying Gokudera and Yamamoto who had kept insisting to follow their friend. Mochida looked behind him and instantly felt better once he saw that Dame-Tsuna was clearly having a harder time then him. Ha, served that brat right. He looked back in front again and cursed, suddenly coming to a full halt. Shoot, in that one second of glancing back at Dame-Tsuna he had lost sight of Kyoko.

"A-Are we there yet?" Tsuna asked, breathing heavily. Man, this was so, so tiring. From the way Reborn had worded his briefing this morning it had sounded as if Reborn would be leading the whole class through the forest for the leaves and mushrooms hunting. And why leaves too? Reborn was really weird.

'Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," Mochida turned to Tsuna and splat out. "You really are stupid, aren't you; couldn't you even tell that what I'd told you just now were all lies?" He sneered. He didn't know why but for some reason seeing Dame-Tsuna's face made him really angry and he felt like pushing the brunette down. Tsuna took a step back when he saw Mochida's face twisted in resentment, and just for that tiny second Mochida lost it. He took a step forward and shoved Tsuna hardly, and gasping Tsuna lost all balance and fell. He rolled off a sleep slope hidden behind some bushes and twigs.

His right shoe got caught on a branch and Tsuna jerked and stopped for a moment, heaving a sigh of relief before the branch snapped suddenly and he tumbled down all the way, his shoe left behind after having gotten tore off. His head reached the bottom first and his ears rang painfully when he made his first contact with the ground, groaning as he lie on ground.

Mochida panicked and like the wimp Kurokawa Hana had said Mochida to be, he ran off leaving Tsuna all alone at the bottom of the steep slope. He didn't even look back once.

Tsuna's bag was digging painfully into his back but he felt too sore to go shrug it off. He couldn't feel his two feet and his face and arms were covered with cuts and bruises from the hard rocks of the slope. He supposed his legs were still okay as he was wearing his school trousers but he might have twisted an ankle. He grunted in pain slightly and tried to slip off his bag pack before collapsing onto the ground into a starfish position. Well, unlike a starfish if he had really broken a leg badly that needed to be amputated; he certainly wouldn't be able to grow that leg back again.

_Haha_, Tsuna thought as he glanced up, trees towering high above him blocking the sky but some sunlight had still managed to peek through the leaves. He reached out for his water bottle in his bag pack but found that it was empty. Oh, so he had drank all his water up just now while following Mochida. Figures.

Well, he was lost now and it wouldn't do him any good to just be lying here doing nothing. Tsuna decided to go find a river to lead him to the earlier waterfall Reborn had mentioned and wait for everyone there. He got back up to his feet slowly but there was suddenly a sharp pain in his ankle and he stumbled down. His ankle was flaring up, swelling a bright red. Tsuna eyes widen, whoa, he didn't know what to do! Besides, his shoe was up there, somewhere at the top of the slope so it would be very difficult to walk and find a river. Should he crawl? Yeah, he should. It was worth a try.

He pulled his bag along and hadn't even crawled five feet away when he encountered a big, fallen log. It was impossible to even climb over it unless he could stand up on his two feet. _Ah, never mind. Let's just wait here. _Forsure Reborn wouldn't forget about him later, right?

Two hours pass and Tsuna knew that because his stomach had grumbled rather loudly. It was lunch time; he was not only thirsty but also very hungry. He pushed himself up to lean against the fallen log and took out the bento his mother had made for him, and it had never looked that appetizing as it did before. He grabbed his chopsticks and was about to attack his food when wait, he remembered something. He reluctantly placed his chopsticks down and set his bento on the ground.

Tsuna had no water. He was also very thirsty. Eating food right now may cause him to need even more water for the digestion and he might end up being thirstier. He shook his head. The thirst he felt was already almost unbearable and he couldn't bear to make it worse. Being without food for a few hours was okay and for sure someone might actually chance upon him sometime later. He held on to that small hope.

It was rather unlucky that Tsuna had no cell phone to call for help but being in this type of place, somehow Tsuna doubted that cell phone connection would even be possible. He tried to look up at the sky which annoyingly seemed to be covered by the leaves of the trees. Great, now he couldn't really see the weather at all. He just would have to try feel it.

Tsuna had half expected it to rain because most of his limited collection of books had the scene of when a character was lost and it had rained heavily, adding the more harshness to the situation the poor character had to endure. Needless to say, Tsuna didn't know that this time was quite different from the books he had read and instead, he had passed out due to dehydration.

* * *

There were some gentle patting on his face and Tsuna slowly came to. The hand felt cool.

"Y-Yamamoto?" He asked, his throat raw with dryness. Ow, it hurt to speak.

"Tsunayoshi, I am certainly not your herbivore friend 'Yamamoto Takeshi'. Wake up." Hibari ordered.

"W-Wha—Hibari?"

"Yes, you're in the hospital now. You broke your leg." Tsuna eyebrows shot up. Broken? He could have sworn that he had only twisted his ankle.

"I-I have to apologize," Hibari said with some difficulty, "your broken leg was due to my fault." He swallowed.

"Your favourite chocolates." He placed a packet in front of Tsuna. "You were knocked out cold by the time I found you. We rushed to bring you to the nearest hospital, and coincidentally it the Namimori hospital. Severe dehydration, lack of food, broken leg and a twisted ankle, your health report shows. Almost….thought," Hibari's bangs covered his eyes. "Almost thought that I was too late," he finished softly. HIbari remained still for a while below looking up at Tsuna again.

"I have already bitten that herbivore partner of yours to death. But I want to hear the whole story from you." Hibari stood up.

"It's late at night. I'll drop by in tomorrow again to hear it from you. Goodnight." HIbari said as he was about to leave the room.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna called out. He didn't want Hibari-san to leave yet. Not just when he had just woken up to see him. No, Hibari-san couldn't go yet.

"If it's about the hospital bills, don't worry. Your mother wouldn't need to pay a single cent since the broken leg of yours is my fault. I have already settled the bill, if that is what you are so concerned about."

"No! I mean, that's not what I wanted to ask you, I mean; I wouldn't be able to go to school tomorrow since I'm in the hospital, right? I don't have to sleep early today so wait, I'll tell you everything that had happened today, anything you want to know!" Tsuna knew that he was just buying time and using excuses to ask Hibari-san to stay but he didn't care. What matters now is that Hibari-san doesn't leave yet.

HIbari turned around to observe Tsunayoshi briefly, and then he went back to his seat and pulled it closer to Tsunayoshi's bedside, waiting for him to speak. Tsuna glanced at Hibari and opening his mouth, he started his story.

* * *

**Okay, end of chapter 11. Next chapter would be from the point of view of Hibari, leading all the way to what happened when Tsuna blacked out and how his broken leg was due to Hibari. Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	12. Hibari's Side

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary:** Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Hey look, Hayato," there was a crunch of crisp leaves on the fresh ground and Gokudera grumpily asked, "What?"

He bent down beside the happily smiling baseball lover.

"Look, a blue butterfly," Yamamoto exclaimed in awe as he pointed on the rough tree bark, "pretty cool, huh, don't you think?"

Gokudera mumbled something before dusting his pants and stood up.

"What?" Yamamoto asked and Gokudera shot him a glare, "I _said_, that little blue butterfly you're so infuriated with is called _morpho peleides_, or simpler: blue morpho."

Yamamoto stared at his field trip partner before laughing, "Wow, Hayato, you're so smart."

"Of course," Gokudera took the compliment smoothly in his stride. "I have to, since I'm going to be the Tenth's right hand man someday."

Yamamoto chuckled.

"You know, Hayato, you can just call Tsuna 'Tsuna', you know? We're all friends, there's no need to be so formal."

"I have my reasons." Gokudera said. "Now hurry, we're got to quickly find Tenth and that bastard. We lost them just because you'd trip just now."

"Haha, I'm sorry. I didn't see that tree branch just now. There's awful lot of them lying around in this forest and I think others might also trip if they aren't careful." Yamamoto said, still gazing at the blue butterfly.

"Hn." Gokudera crossed his arms.

Resting on the tree bark looking so pretty and fragile rested the blue butterfly, and then it twitched a little before fluttering its paper thin wings to take flight.

"Hey, Hayato, the butterfly's flying!" Yamamoto exclaimed in wonder as he quickly got up to his feet.

"I can see,"Gokudera replied dryly before Yamamoto suddenly grabbed his hand saying, "Come on; let's follow it!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, letting himself get pulled by Yamamoto as the two followed the little wondering butterfly through the forest to wherever.

* * *

Hibari was in a neutral mood. He wasn't happy, he wasn't sad, wasn't angry either or anything. He just felt empty, though not in a bad way but it was the kind that made one feel as if they were being smoothly guided by the fate of time to do their everyday normal but boring routine.

To make it simpler, Hibari was at a lost to what to do today.

He didn't have a goal in mind today and that irked him.

Patrolling the school? _Done that._

Finished whatever rubbish paperwork? _Completed._

Bite herbivores to death? _Ch—wait; on a second thought, leave that unchecked._

He stood up; maybe he should go a nap somewhere or whatever. And then by chance, if he was lucky, find some excuse to punish students whom were breaking the school rules. Yup, he would do exactly that.

Slowing making his way to the school field, he was suddenly struck by the memory of a scene that had happened exactly a week ago.

He remembered a little humiliation, brief anger with a mix of annoyance, probably some slight shock at being suddenly awaken too.

But what had made it all worse was the fact that he had been hit by a shoe.

He had always prided himself for being alert and however embarrassing it was to admit, he had been caught by a mere shoe in his sleep.

It was probably a good thing that the owner of the shoe was one none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, a ridiculously perfect example of a really delicious herbivore that Hibari had looked forward to biting.

Anyway, that was what Hibari originally had in mind at first but one glance at the shivering brunette cowering before him had him to somehow change his mind.

Now, Hibari had seen hundreds of students cowering before him before and seeing that herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi was certainly no news.

He supposed it was the younger student's eyes that had made him hesitate a little. They were light brown, coloured like caramel and they seemed to reflect whatever emotion Tsunayoshi was feeling.

The herbivore was afraid, and Hibari knew that not because Tsunayoshi had been cowering. He could see it Tsunayoshi's eyes, the fear and terror in them till it reminded Hibari of a prey, a small little animal being cornered by a bigger predator and afraid of what might happen next.

Tsunayoshi had been the prey, and Hibari the predator.

That had caused Hibari to change plans in his mind swiftly, and he had asked the younger student to follow him.

Hibari couldn't let Tsunayoshi get away without punishment; that would hurt his pride as a carnivore and he couldn't exactly punish Tsunayoshi at the same time too by biting the latter to death. No, the herbivore was to make up for it differently.

After Kusakabe had prepared the wash cloth and basin of water, Hibari had made Tsunayoshi wipe away the mark of humiliation on his left cheek.

He remembered smirking when Tsunayoshi had asked him to close his eyes. The herbivore had been blushing, but he had only complied because he could see the true embarrassment reflecting in Tsunayoshi's eyes telling—no, _showing_ Hibari how the herbivore had been feeling.

It was cute, and Hibari thought that that was what made him interested in the no-good and weak herbivore the most. But as said, that had been what Hibari thought.

When Tsunayoshi had come close to wipe away the mark on his face, Hibari could smell the scent of the younger student coming off from Tsunayoshi. It was sweet, like something citrus and yet warm at the same time. Vanilla? Hibari didn't know but he realized that he had liked it, loved it even.

The smell was just so addictive. Frowning a little, just a little so that the herbivore wouldn't notice, Hibari tried not to quicken his breathing in case it scared off Tsunayoshi. Instead, he took slow but deep breaths, inhaling the sweet and warm scent as much as he could.

It was perfect, and Hibari decided that he had preferred the smell of Tsunayoshi more than his eyes, however weird it sounded.

And then when the herbivore had been done with the cleaning, he probably had stood up too quickly and fell down on him, not that Hibari minded much. The scent of Tsunayoshi was practically rolling off the younger student's body into Hibari's nose in huge doses.

Then that idiotic white headed herbivore had come in and gotten the wrong idea, and even worse, had said it all out.

Hibari had blinked for a moment and angry that he had fallen for some unearthly desire such as wanting more of Tsunayoshi's scent, he had grunted

for the herbivore to get out. Leave. Go so far away so that Hibari wouldn't lose himself somehow again. The herbivore had rushed off.

One step on the soft grass and Hibari realized that he was already standing on the school field. He slowly trudged his way to under the same tree as last time and sat underneath it, shifting to a more comfortable position.

Thinking about the herbivore, Hibari remembered that his class had a field trip off to the countryside today. Hibari had taken it as his duty to remember the timetable of every class in the school as he felt that it was no excuse not to. Hibari often skipped class but that was because he had more important things to do than to waste time sitting around with a bunch of idiotic and inattentive herbivores, and it disgusted him to see that the teacher was pathetic enough to even not be able to control the whole class.

If anyone was not paying attention, Hibari would bite them to death for daring sully Namimori School's good standards.

Hibari had high expectations of himself too and even though he often skipped classes he would still have the discipline to study his year topics and it was easy to catch up with his classmates. Believe or not, even without threatening the school principal Hibari had never gotten less than an A before.

Unlike a certain herbivore that failed math and only managed to keep his other subjects passable, but Tsunayoshi was entirely a different matter.

With his last thoughts of Tsunayoshi somewhere hunting for mushrooms and leaves in the countryside, Hibari closed his eyes.

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Idiot! Do you not look when you're walking?"

"Haha, sorry!"

The duo was still following the little butterfly, but that was only because Yamamoto had insisted it.

"Maa, Hayato, it's not like you see such a nice butterfly every day," Yamamoto grinned while Gokudera let go of the hand he had shot out to take just now when the baseball idiot had almost tripped again. Seriously…

"Listen," Gokudera said harshly, "the only reason why I'm following you is because we are not allowed to leave our partners. If not I would have already done so to go find Tenth and going after a stupid insect is not—"

"

Shh…" Yamamoto placed a finger on his own mouth before using his other hand to gesture for Gokudera to crouch down. Yamamoto pointed in front of them and Gokudera had to shift his head a little to the left to see where Yamamoto was pointing exactly through the thick bush they were hiding behind.

"Mochida…" Gokudera muttered and his eyes narrowed at the sight of not seeing a familiar figure behind him.

"Where's Tenth? I don't see him." He turned to look at Yamamoto. Yamamoto was no longer smiling, his face hardened.

"I don't know," Yamamato whispered and Gokudera had to move in closer to hear Yamamoto, "Mochida looks…I'm not sure, out of breath, maybe. Like he's been running or something. He looks scared, do you think…?

"That bastard…" Gokudera growled threateningly and Yamamoto had to pull the silverette down.

"Shh, not now. Let's just follow him, alright? Maybe we can find where Tsuna is by following him."

"Tch." Gokudera agreed and the two slowly made their way towards Mochida, careful not to step too hard on the ground just in case the crunch of crisps leaves gave away their presence.

The little blue butterfly, now ignored just fluttered away disappearing deeper into the forest.

Gokudera and Yamamoto sharply sucked in their breaths when Mochida suddenly snapped his head to their direction and multiple thoughts were running in everyone's head.

_Shoot, he hasn't found out, has he? This may be bad._

_Whatever, I'm going kill that bastard for abandoning Tenth! Blow off his face into smithereens! _

_Holy Hell, it was only a butterfly. Though it was someone, sheesh._

Mochida turned his head back again and once he had caught his breath, he proceeded to carry on forward with his original mission before Dame-Tsuna had ruined it.

_Stalk Kyoko-chan._

Thinking of Dame-Tsuna made Mochida feel a little guilty but he shook the thought off. If Dame-Tsuna had managed to get bullied by him and the others every single day and still be alive enough to be back at school the next day, then of course surviving that fall was no big problem.

Besides, it wasn't really a fall just now; it was just a trip down a slope that involved lots of rolling and the loss of one shoe. No big problem. Yeah, Mochida had seen Dame-Tsuna's shoe being left behind. He at first had wanted to go get it and throw it down to his partner just now, but fearing a risk of tumbling down too and getting stuck with Dame-Tsuna at the bottom he had taken back his choice.

It wasn't worth it. By four-thirty when everyone had to assemble at the waterfall would he only tell the others that Dame-Tsuna was stuck at the bottom of that slope, and when they come to get him out Mochida was confident that Dame-Tsuna wouldn't blame him at all.

At least, not in front of anybody. Dame-Tsuna was really a coward and surely wouldn't have the guts to say it, and besides if he did Mochida would just have to kick him down the slope again since everybody already know that he had done it, so he might as well do it again.

Mochida smirked at that thought, and began trudging through the forest. The time now was 1pm (how the heck did time managed to pass so fast?) and he had roughly about three plus hours to go find Kyoko-chan and her friend Hana.

Let the chase begin, he thought as he went past trees he thought the girls would have gone through; but unbeknownst of Mochida, two of his classmates were also following him, and they were certainly no happy people.

* * *

Hibari woke up; it seemed that it was lunch time and he was hungry. Well, he wasn't just hungry. He was strangely thirsty, feeling sore all over and he was…in pain? No, he wasn't; shouldn't be, it didn't look like he had injured himself or whatever so why this unpleasant feeling?

He shrugged it off, it was annoying but there it was again, the strong craving for food. And water, his throat felt dry.

Frowning he got up and made his way back to the school; he didn't like this feeling, no, not at all.

He felt some sort of a tug in his chest and he stopped. _What was that?_

He felt short of breath, like he needed something and it grew stronger, the need and urge before the ache dulled and he felt a little hollow inside him, like he was tired. It was strange.

Ignoring the feeling now that it was no more as intense as before and had almost completely gone he went back to the school, where he knew lunch would be waiting for him there in the Reception Room prepared by Kusakabe as always.

He decided to stop at the Teachers' Lounge to go look for his pathetic herbivore teacher to collect his homework for the day first.

* * *

"He stopped," Gokudera eyed the target in front as he shifted his attention briefly to Yamamoto who had nudged something cooling onto his shoulder.

"Water?" Yamamoto asked and Gokudera gladly took it from his partner's hand, feeling very much better once hydrated.

"Haha, this is actually pretty fun, you know, Hayato," Yamamato said as he kept the bottle Gokudera had passed back to him and his partner had to jerk his head up slightly to ask why.

"We're spying on someone and doing a very good job, don't you think? They can't even see us," Yamamoto pointed at the target and two girls in front of the target who didn't know that they were being followed.

"Bastard," Gokudera just said as he moved up a few steps when Mochida had moved forward too, "that pervert's just stalking Sasagawa-san and that Kurokawa girl." Gokudera stopped again when Mochida the target stopped too.

"Tch, but this nothing. Two hours of following the bastard to look for Tenth? I'd do anything for him. The Tenth, I mean."

"Yeah, I would too, for Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled. "Because he's our friend."

Gokudera agreed.

* * *

It was three in the noon, Hibari noted as he had finished his homework for today, tomorrow and also the day after.

That means no homework for Wednesday and Thursday too and Hibari could spend the afternoons free helping out at the old couple's sweets shop, something he couldn't do on the previous Saturday.

After he had beaten up his herbivore teacher into giving him the next two days' homework he had came into Reception Room for his lunch, and finishing it with his hunger and thirst satisfied he had set off on a steady pace in completing his homework.

Now that they were done, Hibari arranged them into a stack and placed it at the corner of his desk, leaving them there as he leaned back into his comfortable armchair.

He closed his eyes about to rest when he suddenly felt a sharp tang in his chest and his eyes shot open,_ what was that—_and he stood up immediately. The pain was growing stronger and the urge he had felt just now was now resurfacing, he felt desperate, he had to go there now, something was wrong, _no_, forcing himself to remain calm he called for Kusakabe, "Prepare transport. We're leaving."

Everything happened swiftly and Hibari was already seated in a car when Kusakabe seating at the driver's seat asked, "Where to, Kyo-san?"

Hibari gave him the destination's name and Kusakabe nodded, hands on the wheel and foot stepping on the accelerator. No one bothered to question the fact that an underage person was driving since it was Hibari inside and the look in Hibari's eyes made it seemed that it anyone had asked, with absolute no hesitation would Hibari order Kusakabe to run them down. The look in Hibari's eyes was _that_ wild.

"The trip takes about two hours, Kyo-san," Kusakabe informed as he glanced at the rear-view mirror to look at Hibari.

"Make that one and half," Hibari's voice booked no arguments and Kusakabe nodded, simply digging his heel harder into the accelerator.

It was a long trip but since it was an afternoon of a weekday, and the place they were heading to was to the countryside there were little traffic and getting there in one and a half hour was actually possible. Once they had reached, Hibari almost ripped open the car door and ran towards the little clearing of forest at the distance.

* * *

It was close to four-thirty and most students had already gathered together at the waterfall. For a small forest, it was surprisingly shocking to find that most pairs had not managed to cross paths with the others today. Meanwhile, Gokudera and Yamamoto was still somewhere in the forest.

"Gah!" Gokudera said as he banged his head on the tree truck in frustration—partially also to hide his red face, "I can't believe it!" He cried out in embarrassment, "We spent a freaking three hours tailing a bastard stalking on girls! Great, I feel so ashamed; forgive me, Tenth, we couldn't even find you! Now what should we do, we haven't collected any leaves or mushrooms yet!"

"That's not a problem, "Yamamoto said as he just bent down to grab a few of the fresh leaves on the ground and small mushrooms, "The thing, we can't find Tsuna and we don't know—"

"Wait! How could I be so stupid! Maybe he was waiting at the waterfall for us this whole time!" Gokudera took a step back before he rushed off, remembering the way back to the whole class agreed meeting place.

"Come one, Baseball Idiot, hurry up!" Yamamoto laughed and followed behind the excited silverette running.

The two, however, came to a halt once they reached the waterfall.

The students were all crowding around someone and Reborn was there, requesting for silence. Gokudera and Yamamoto pushed their way into the circle to the middle to see what was going on.

"Repeat your story," Reborn ordered Mochida and Mochida nodded.

"You see, Dame-Tsuna and I was walking around in the forest when he tripped and fell, rolling down a slope hurt. As Reboyama-Sensei said that we weren't allowed to leave our partner, I stayed with him and—"

"You didn't try to pull him up?" Reborn interrupted and Mochida paused, stunned for a while before quickly shaking his head, "No, the slope was too steep and he was too far away. Anyways," Mochida got back to his story, "I stayed with him until it was time to assemble back here, and I immediately came here to try getting help."

Reborn grew silent as he was slowly thinking, while the other students all started to chat excitedly. That was the thing of having Dame-Tsuna in the same class as you; there forever would be something interesting happening involving him to gossip about.

"Shut up!" Those words cut through the whole class chatter and everyone stopped talking, stunned by the fierceness of Gokudera's voice. "That bastard's lying; he didn't stay with the Tenth!"

Gokudera was seething; _he dared leave the Tenth alone injured at the bottom of some slope?_

"He didn't stay with the Tenth," Gokudera repeated, "We saw you following Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa—"

"No, I didn—"

"—Don't you dare lie!" Gokudera roared and Mochida flinched.

"You were following them, and we know because Yamamoto and I saw you! We followed you," any embarrassment Gokudera felt when he was saying this was washed away by his anger and he continued on, "and not once did we see Tsuna, so tell me now; Where. The. Hell. Is The Tenth!" He demanded.

Yamamoto had to grab Gokudera's bag pack to prevent him from really attacking Mochida.

"I-I don't know," Mochida's voice quivered and he somehow shrunk back a little, looking a little smaller now. "I-I mean, I knew where at first, b-but then I forgot…"

"Tch, Bastard," Gokudera splat, "if the Tenth's isn't okay then I'm going to kill you."

"Mochida," Yamamoto called out and the former nervously looked up.

"And I'm going to help Hayato here if that really is the case." Mochida shivered at the soft spoken promise filled up with intense ruthlessness.

* * *

Hibari was somewhere in the forest. Somehow the feeling in his chest had tugged him all the way from school to this area of the forest and Hibari some sort of had an idea on what he was supposed to find. Or who, regarding the matter in hand now.

He sucked in his breath sharply when he realized he had almost fallen, and that he was now at the edge of a very steep slope right now. Taking a step back something white caught his eye and against all instinct he stepped forward right back at the edge again, craning his neck to see what the white thing was.

It was shoe.

_But not just anybody's shoe_.

Hibari recognized that shoe. It was the same shoe that had hit him exactly a week ago. It was Tsunayoshi's shoe. It was the herbivore's. Hibari recognized that same simple design of it and his heartbeat quicken. _Could it be…?_

Leaping forward Hibari slid down smoothly the steep slope, gathering speed as he continued to slide downwards. He reached the bottom in no time and jumped, landing nicely on the balls of his feet. He looked around.

There lying five feet away was the brunette, his face unnaturally red and sweaty. _Tsunayoshi!_

Hibari rushed towards him and crouched down, _shoot_; Hibari recognized the signs of dehydration and cursed himself for not bringing along any water. Spotting the herbivore's bag beside him he quickly opened it, but realizing that the water bottle in the pack was empty he shoved it back in the bag in frustration, forcing the zip close.

Then, he gently hoisted Tsunayoshi on his back and grabbed the herbivore's bag, jumping over the big fallen tree log with ease. They had to find water, fast.

Running through the forest Hibari grunted; carrying Tsunayoshi _and_ the bag was no easy task. They couldn't possibly climb back up the slope again since it was too steep and so they needed to find another way back up.

Out of a sudden a blue butterfly appeared and fluttered around Hibari and Tsunayoshi in circles, stopping briefly on the herbivore's head before fluttering away again, and curious Hibari decided to follow the little butterfly.

"_Morpho peleides,"_ Hibari said softly before picking up speed to follow the butterfly.

After running after the butterfly for a short duration Hibari saw something up ahead and began to run faster. _A waterfall!_

In his hurry to get there Hibari had somehow tripped over a tree branch scattered on the ground and he fell, but instinctively knowing how to protect himself. He forgot about the herbivore on his back though and there was a dull thud and crack sound which sent Hibari remembering his mistake and he quickly went to check for any new injuries on Tsunayoshi. It was a clean break of the leg.

Gathering himself he gently held Tsunayoshi up again, cursing himself for being pathetic enough to hurt the herbivore who was currently unconscious. Well, he had been running rather fast so…

He took the herbivore's bag again and made his way briskly towards the waterfall.

* * *

"What the heck, Sensei, what do you mean 'wait here'?" Gokudera asked impatiently. "We don't know where the Tenth is so we've got to find him now."

"Exactly the reason why we wait," Reborn glared at him, "we don't want any more students getting lost in this forest. I've already called for assistance."

"Tch," Gokudera said as he kicked up a few leaves on the ground.

Mochida who was standing at the side looked as if he had wanted to say something but thought better of it. But he could stand it no longer.

"U-Um, Reboyama-Sensei," Mochida called out and paused fearfully when both Reborn and Gokudera turned to look at him, "I-I think someone's out there," Mochida pointed at two o'clock.

There was a figure slowly approaching the area, and a few students whispered to one and other before clamping their mouth shut again once they realized who exactly it was.

Yamamoto and Gokudera both immediately leaped to their feet.

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

Hibari dropped Tsunayoshi's bag pack to take out his tonfa.

"Stay away, herbivores," Hibari growled menacingly before making his way towards the waterfall. He placed Tsunayoshi down.

"Hey, why the hell are you here and how did you find Tsuna?" Gokudera asked rudely, not liking the idea that Hibari was carrying the Tenth.

Hibari ignored him as he went to collect Tsunayoshi's bag pack on the ground and walked back to the unconscious teen's side again.

Reborn bent down beside his student and observed quietly.

"Dehydration," the tutor said immediately and Hibari just threw him a cloth from Tsunayoshi's bag pack.

"Here," Yamamoto said as he passed a water bottle to Reborn, "he'll need clean water, won't he? I've got an extra."

Reborn silently praised Yamamoto's quickness to assess the situation and poured a generous amount of water onto the cloth. Folding it, he pressed it on Tsuna's forehead saying, "That should cool him a while we wait. Yamamoto, go call the ambulance."

"W-What? Why the ambulance?" Gokudera asked as he joined Reborn and Yamamoto at Tsuna's side. It was Hibari was kept all the other students away from the body with his silent glare and threateningly aura.

"Look at this," Reborn pointed at Tsuna's right leg, "considering we ignore all of Tsuna's other light injuries such as the minor cuts and bruises, you can see that his ankle is swelling rather badly," Reborn pointed at the lump at Tsuna's feet which was missing his shoe, "and look at his leg, the whole of it," Reborn pushed up Tsuna's long trousers a little higher to reveal it a little oddly bent, "it's broken. Happened quite recently too." Gokudera stared horrified at it.

"W-Will it—I don't know, heal?" He asked.

"It will," Reborn said as he stood up, "hopefully it's a clean break. But for now, we wait."

And Gokudera didn't even complain once.

* * *

"Oh, wow. So that's what happened," Tsuna commented in his hospital bed. It was a Wednesday morning and Hibari had dropped by in to share with Tsuna what had happened the whole time he had been unconscious.

Tsuna had already told the story of his own the previous night and before Hibari had left, Tsuna had made the prefect promise that he too would tell Tsunayoshi what had happen from his side the next morning.

"Ah, Hibari," Tsunayoshi asked, "but how exactly did you manage to reach the countryside yesterday?"

"I went by car." Hibari answered. He had left out all the parts of the story where he had felt the urge to go to Tsunayoshi the previous day. The younger teen didn't need to know that.

"Wow, Hibari can drive? And you have a car? That's so cool!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed forgetting who his company currently was.

"No, I can't. It was Kusakabe who drove. The car is his, too." Hibari answered.

"Kusakabe-san can drive? He has a car? How did he get it?" Tsunayoshi asked while Hibari just simply said, "Somewhere."

"Hm…" Tsunayoshi thought for a while before leaning back in his hospital bed. The duo was in comfortable silence when suddenly the door crashed open and in came Gokudera and Yamamoto who had arrived to come visit their friend.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried out excitedly before he spotted a third person behind the two of his friends and let out a frightened "Hie! Reborn!"

Annoyed at the crowd of people Hibari just reached out to pat Tsunayoshi's head before dropping another packet of his favourite chocolates into the brunette's hands which left several people gapping—Tsunayoshi, Gokudera—at him, Yamamoto smiling while Reborn smirking.

"See you." Hibari said and he left the room, leaving the too lively for his tastes hospital room through the window. He would visit Tsunayoshi again when the others have all left.

* * *

**Hiya! This chapter had a lot of time skips so I hope I haven't confused any of you all! At first I had wanted to break this chapter into two parts since it's a little long but I'd promised you that we would see Hibari's point of view—his side of the story in this chapter so there you go!**

**The ****_morpho peleides, _****I'd wanted to find the scientific name of a blue butterfly so I chose this name, though I'm not really sure if Japan has got this type of butterfly though. I looked it up in google and found that it can be found in the tropical forests of Latin America but whatever happens, I still hope you enjoy!**

**Ps. Regarding Hibari liking Tsuna's scent the most, I felt that since our sense of smell is the strongest sense tied to memory, I thought it would be most logical for Hibari to remember and like that the most about Tsuna. There's also a story which says that when your loved one feels pain, you will feel pain too because the both of you are connected so I tried to add it in.**

**Haha, see you all next chapter! :D**


	13. Little Moments

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

**Yosh! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews: Rikka-tan, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, meigetsuhikari, ilollydellah, Tsunasawadalover & Pandadora!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

It was something Tsuna should have already been used to by now.

_But that doesn't change the fact that it's embarrassing_, Tsuna whined mentally.

It all started on Wednesday, the day Hibari had came to see him when Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn had suddenly arrived to come visit him too (or in Reborn's case, just to rattle on and on about how weak Tsuna was till it was an extremely pitiful sight to see).

He had been a little sad that Hibari had to leave (since _obviously_ the prefect disliked crowding) but he was slightly shocked—and maybe_ glad_?—when Hibari had patted him on his head and left him his favourite chocolates.

Once Hibari had officially left through the window was when all questions were being fired at Tsuna at rapid speed.

"_Tenth_," Gokudera had sputtered, "you aren't going to accept that, are you? I mean, we brought you your favourite food too!" Gokudera held up the rectangular bag he had been carrying and set it down on the chair at Tsuna's bed side.

"Haha, we've got sushi, the bento your mother made for you, sweets and chocolates! Which one would you like to have first?" Yamamoto had asked cheerfully.

"My, my," Reborn had smirked, "when I first saw you two alone in the Reception Room I didn't think it would come that far to this. Just words of advice, Dame-Tsuna, but your grades are currently still too low for you to waste time on dating. Try to start studying harder from now on, hm?

"No!" Tsuna had exclaimed indignantly, his face flushed red. "I-I mean, I will try to start studying harder but it isn't like what you guys think! Hibari only gave me these chocolates as an apology for breaking my right leg!"

"You mean he _broke_ your right leg?" Gokudera whispered in disbelief which quickly changed to anger and Yamamoto had to pull him from letting him jump out of the window after Hibari.

Reborn just eyed the scene in front of him in faint amusement as he watched his student panicking and begging Gokudera not to jump while the latter was currently struggling against Yamamoto.

"Gokudera," Reborn called out after a moment, "don't do things that will burden Tsuna. If the nurses find that you're all too noisy we'll get kicked out."

Gokudera stopped struggling and Yamamoto let go of him, and Gokudera grumpily turned around to take a seat beside Tsuna. Yamamoto followed.

"So Tsuna," Yamamoto tried to get a light conversation going, "since when have you started calling Hibari 'Hibari'? I'm really curious." _Gosh, he noticed?_

"Um, but you call him that too," Tsuna said, hoping the topic could be somehow changed.

"That's not answering the question, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said and smirked as the poor boy fumbled to find an appropriated answer without saying too little or giving away too much.

"You call Hibari without the –san?" Gokudera straighten up. He didn't like the idea of the Tenth getting closer to that demonic prefect, even if it was just a little. But to drop the –san? That would almost be like the way Tenth calling him or the baseball idiot!

"Please Tenth, I beg of you," Gokudera was determined, "feel very free to start calling me Hayato from now on!"

"Ooh, it seems that someone here is jealous," Reborn said.

"Then call me Takeshi too," Yamamoto injected, "I insist."

Tsuna looked at his two best friends.

"Please," Gokudera said.

"Since we called you Tsuna," Yamamoto reasoned.

"S-Sure." Tsuna smiled. "Hayoto. Takeshi." Their names felt warm in his heart when he said them.

"Tenth!" Gokudera was almost crying tears of joy when he heard that. Just when he thought that this day would never–!

"Haha, thanks Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

Reborn decided to leave the three friends alone for some bonding time and just reminded Gokudera and Yamamoto before he left, "Be sure to return to school by nine though."

"Got it," Yamamoto answered and Reborn nodded, shutting the door close as he went back to school.

"Hm?" Tsuna said, "oh yeah, how did you guys manage to get the teachers to allow you two to come here?"

"Oh, Reboyama-Sensei helped." Yamamoto said. "That's why he came too. He just told math teacher Nezu-Sensei that since we were your best friends we should at least have a chance to come visit you today."

"I was standing at the side," Gokudera said, "and if Nezu-Sensei didn't allow us to go I would've already blown that man to pieces. Annoying old man, always picking on the Tenth."

"Haha," Tsuna laughed nervously at Gokudera, hoping that he wouldn't _actually_ do so, "but there's also time for you two to come visit me after school." He said.

"No, after school's too long," Gokudera shook his head immaturely, "and since the Tenth's mother wanted us to bring this bento to you we decided that we should come now, before the food gets cold." He took out the bento and placed it on Tsuna's lap.

"Yeah, not to mention my father also wanted me to pass you this sushi when he heard you broke your leg," Yamamoto took out another box, opening it in front of Tsuna. Inside the box lined up neatly was all sushi.

"Thanks a lot, Go—I mean Hayato and Ya—Takeshi." Tsuna smiled as he accepted their gifts.

Placing the numerous packets of sweets and chocolates on Tsuna's bedside table so Tsuna could reach for them easier later, Gokudera looked at the time and said crestfallenly, "It's time for us to go, Tenth."

"Hm? O-Oh, bye then." Tsuna said a little sadly, it was going to lonely without his friends around him. Sensing Tsuna's slight dejection Gokudera hurried up said to try comfort the Tenth, "Don't worry, we'll come back to see you after school again!"

"Hayato's right, Tsuna! We'll also bring along your homework later so you can finish them!" Yamamoto said and Tsuna felt a little better at his friends trying to cheer him up.

"S-Sure," Tsuna smiled a brighter smile, and waving his hand he bid Gokudera and Yamamoto goodbye.

It didn't help that his heart felt a little heavy though when the door clicked shut.

* * *

Somewhere in the Namimori middle school, a certain carnivore felt as if dead weights had been settled in his chest. Hn, that's means he'll go bite some herbivores for now to relieve the tug. He silently promised to visit Tsunayoshi later as fast as he could.

* * *

The day went by fast. It actually took a broken leg and swollen ankle to make half the class realize that they really missed their class idiot, and now life was boring without Dame-Tsuna to do something stupid to make it interesting again.

Sasagawa Kyoko, one of those few who were concerned of Dame-Tsuna's wellbeing decided to go visit Tsuna later after school.

She didn't know what Tsuna might like so she decided to give him flowers (which Hana had then commented that this practice normally was done the other way round where the guy gave the girl flowers instead), and made it sure to include 'flower shop' and 'hospital' to her plans that day.

With all these things in mind, the orange haired girl didn't notice that currently three rows behind her a certain silverette and raven-haired classmate were also thinking the same thing, which was to visit their friend straightaway after school too.

But as luck would have it Yamamoto couldn't make it with his baseball club practice and of all times Bianchi, Gokudera's sister, had planned a sudden visit from Italy to Japan today so Gokudera couldn't exactly leave her alone by herself without making sure she knew the way to Namimori.

The only time they were free to visit Tsuna was in the evening, and hopefully Tsuna wouldn't feel too lonely without them there with him in the afternoon. Hopefully, they (Gokudera mostly) were praying hard.

So straightaway after school it was only the Kyoko who visited Tsuna (Hana was busy so she couldn't tag along) but before that, she would have to go get some flowers from the nearby flowers shop.

There were many different kinds, but Kyoko chose to get daisies because they had meant get well soon, and with a bouquet of them in hand she went to the towering white building that stood at the edge of Namimori to visit the brunette with the broken leg.

Second story outside room 27, Kyoko knocked lightly on the door to announce her presence, pushing the door open to step in.

"Gah, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, quickly shoving all the chocolate wrappers under his bed covers and licking his fingers clean. Her visit was rather unexpected and Tsuna didn't want his female friend to find out that he'd been stuffing himself with the chocolates and sweets Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto had given him just before she'd walked in.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted warmly as she sat down on the chair by Tsuna's bedside near the window. "I'd brought you some flowers today, hope you get well soon." She smiled brightly and even though Tsuna only liked her as a friend, he still could not help but blush slightly as her smile dazzled him.

"U-Um, thanks." Tsuna said, watching as Kyoko reached over to place the bouquet of white flowers on the table which oddly seemed to fit in with the white décor of the whole room.

"Are those daisies?" Tsuna shifted a little to his side to point at those flowers—gosh, his broken leg and swollen ankle was really troublesome—and by doing that, he caused part of his thick bed covers to also shift slightly.

Tsuna froze for a moment when the shiny orange and purple wrappers of sweet evidence had been exposed. "U-Um, I can explain, haha, you see, I was bored and a little hungry so…"

"It's okay," Kyoko smiled gently as she watched Tsuna blush rather madly while stumbling over his words.

"Sometimes I eat a lot of candies too, especially on appreciation day," she said while pulling off Tsuna's covers to reveal more of those similar orange and purple wrappers hiding underneath. Reaching over she slowly picked every one of those wrappers and went to throw them in the bin, smiling as she took her place back at her seat again.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said as he leaned back in bed. "You didn't actually have to do that, you know." Kyoko giggled.

"We're friends, I don't mind helping."

"Want some?" Tsuna asked as he offered Kyoko the chocolates and sweets that he had been eating. "They're really good."

"Sure." Kyoko took one each from his hand and unwrapping them, she ate the chocolate first.

"Wow, milk. It's really sweet, Tsuna-kun." She said.

"Yup," Tsuna's heart swelled with pride. "It's my favourite. I like them very much too." He helped himself to another chocolate.

Popping the sweet in her mouth Kyoko asked, "So, Tsuna-kun, it was Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun who bought all these sweets and chocolates for you?" Kyoko had noticed that the two said classmates had not attended first period today.

"Hm? Oh, yes, they bought the sweets and most of the chocolates. One packet of the chocolates came from Hibari though," Tsuna said, placing the wrappers on the table beside the daisies.

"The daisies, they're really nice," Tsuna commented. "Thanks again, Kyoko-chan."

"Haha," Kyoko gave a small, pretty laugh. "You're welcome." And the duo continued chatting about school stuff, homework, their likes and dislikes until early evening when Gokudera and Yamamoto came to visit and Kyoko said goodbye and left, the whole time Tsuna wondering how come Hibari hadn't came to see him yet. _Maybe he was busy? _Tsuna tried to ignore the sharp tang in his heart.

* * *

After the first ring of the school bell Hibari had immediately grabbed his black gakuran jacket with the sole purpose in mind to visit Sawada Tsunayoshi. That however, had had been shifted to a few minutes later when Hibari caught sight of some despicable herbivores breaking the school rules. With a '_I'll bite you to death, herbivores_' and a few swings of his tonfas, he had punished those students and was back on his way to visit Tsunayoshi.

Hibari wasn't the type to follow the trend, he liked to do as he pleased and he would do as he pleased no matter how odd it seemed to others. Walking through the hospital entrance was too troublesome and he knew and preferred that he could save time simply just by going through the window into Tsunayoshi's room.

So imagine his slight surprise when he was on the tree, about to swing in when he saw that Tsunayoshi already had an orange-haired girl as his company. There weren't many people around in Namimori who had orange hair so Hibari's eyes narrowed a little as he recognized the girl, _Sasagawa Kyoko_. The younger sister of that loud-mouth herbivore. What the heck was she doing there?

Hibari watched Tsunayoshi blush as Sasagawa stood up to pull away his covers—Hibari growled at that—and bent over to take some things around Tsunayoshi on the bed. He felt his blood boil—_with anger? Jealously?_—as he saw the girl threw away those things into the bin at the corner of the room. Oh, those things were wrappers, _but that still doesn't change the fact that she got so close to Tsunayoshi._

Hibari continued to observe from the outside, and he felt irritated and annoyed somehow when he saw Tsunayoshi offer the girl some chocolates and sweets. Offer the girl _the_ chocolates he'd given Tsunayoshi just now. It wasn't meant for her, and would never be. Hibari suddenly didn't feel like seeing Tsunayoshi with _that_ girl talking so happily eating _his_ chocolates for Tsunayoshi and he jumped off the tree, leaving. Hibari decided that he would go visit the old couple sweets shop today instead.

The shop's tiny silver bell twinkled and Hibari walked in, the old couple welcoming him in warmly once they saw him.

"Ojii-san, Obaa-san," he said respectfully and the old man chuckled. "Hibari-kun, you came today." Hibari nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid there's not much to help out though," the old lady came forward and said as she placed a sweet into Hibari's hand. "We haven't got many customers today."

"Then I'll be one," Hibari said smoothly as he placed a thousand yen note on the counter.

"Oh? You came here today to buy chocolates again?" The old man pushed up his thin rimmed glasses. "Sure, sure, how many packets do you want?"

"Just one would do." Hibari's tone was polite.

The old man nodded and dropped two packets into the plastic bag, collecting the money on the counter before returning Hibari his change.

"Ojii-san, you gave me two," Hibari pointed out as he tried to take the second packet out.

"No, no." the old man gently pushed away his hand, "the second one's free. You're not eating those chocolates but giving them to someone, aren't you?"

"Yes." Hibari answered, it wouldn't be much of a use to lie, however old the couple was they still had eyes of a hawk.

The first time he lied was when his left arm was bleeding from a fight—that herbivore was actually stupid enough to_ fight_ back—and not wanting to worry them, he'd told them stacks of hard covered books on his desk had fallen on him.

The old lady had immediately turned stern and inspected his hand, saying that the injury wasn't like the mark of a hard book cover and the old man—having lots of knowledge from years of experience in his long life—had purposely knocked on a shelf causing jars of sweets to drop and on instinct, Hibari had thrown out his right hand to catch a jar that was about to fall on him leading the old man to the conclusion of "you're a right hander, Hibari-kun. Seeing how flexible you were just now being able to catch that jar, I'd doubt that you couldn't block a few books from falling onto you."

Pretty damn smart, the old couple was and Hibari learnt that that was the greatest thing about the elderly; they looked weak and fragile but actually were very wise and probably smarter than most young people nowadays. It was a big mistake to ever underestimate them, but Hibari's acknowledgement of them weren't all about strength. The old man and lady possessed compassion and kindness too, and for that, Hibari respected them. They were herbivores, but at least they were good herbivores who cared for others.

"Is for the boy who fell sick the last time?" The old lady asked, smiling. "I can't really imagine who else you would be giving the chocolates to, Kyoya-kun."

"They are." Hibari said and the old man laughed. "Oh? So what's the occasion this time? You confessed? Or was he who confessed?"

"No," Hibari said although the idea of Tsunayoshi confessing (if the herbivore even _harbored_ any feelings for him) didn't sound that bad. He imagined Tsunayoshi blushing madly, saying "H-Hibari, I like you! Go out with me, please?" And there Tsunayoshi would be standing there, acting so flustered and cute Hibari supposed that he could say yes. But only because it was Tsunayoshi.

He growled to think of Sasagawa Kyoko going so near and acting so friendly with what may be his. And Hibari certainly hated sharing what was his.

"No," Hibari repeated again. "Neither of us confessed. I broke his leg by accident."

"Oh my," the old lady said concernedly, "what happened?"

"I was carrying him," Hibari answered truthfully, "he was on a class trip but it seemed that his irritating herbivore partner abandoned him," in his annoyance Hibari let the word 'herbivore' slip out, "I found him, but he had passed out due to dehydration. While running to find a water source I tripped and fell."

"And he fell along with you?" The old lady asked. Hibari nodded.

"My, what an amusing way to break his leg," the old man commented from behind the counter, "so have you apologized?"

"Yes, I did. These chocolates are for him. More apology for making such mistakes." Hibari said.

"I don't think Kyoya-kun is the type to confess first though," the old lady suddenly said bluntly, referring to their previous conversation. The old man agreed.

"True, he isn't that type to do that," the old man said, "but I'm sure if he ever accepts anyone's confession that would only mean that he really, really, likes that person."

"And then he would be super possessive," the old lady continued, "hey, Kyoya-kun, next time bring along the boy whose leg you broke, alright? I really want to see him. For you buy chocolates for him out of your very own free will, you may have fallen hard for him already since you have never bought any candies from the shop before."

"Maybe." Hibari said as he held the plastic bag of chocolates. "I'll see you two again then, Ojii-san, Obaa-san."

"Bye, Kyoya-kun," The old lady waved him goodbye. "Be sure to bring him along next time, 'kay?"

Even though Hibari had already left the shop he still heard her and softly said a "Yes."

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto had arrived at six, and to his surprise his mother had came too.

"Mom!" He remembered calling out excitedly as his mother went to hug him. Kyoko-chan had greeted everyone politely before leaving, and his mom had smiled at him, asking, "how was the bento? I added more of your favourites in it." Tsuna smiled back.

"They were great, Mom." He thanked her while Gokudera stood at the side and bowed.

"Tenth's mother!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Haha, hello, Tsuna's mother."

"Hello to you two too," Nana had said, "Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, Tsu-kun is so lucky to have such great friends like you two."

Gokudera had almost cried out in happiness and he bowed again, "That's so kind of you, Tenth's mother!"

"Haha, thanks, Tsuna's mom." The four of them talked happily and Tsuna had to rush in to stop his mother from sharing one of his embarrassing childhood stories which started off as "You know, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, when Tsu-kun was three-years I found him trapped in the laundry room crying alone and—oh? You don't want me to tell them? Oh, then I suppose I'll talk about other stuff…"

The warm, lively atmosphere in the room only lasted for an hour and a half and ended at seven-thirty when Gokudera and Yamamoto had to leave for their dinner. His mother couldn't stay with him that long too since it was already past visiting hours and the nurse had already politely asked her to leave.

Very unwillingly Tsuna had said goodbye to his friends, his mother, and then he was left all alone in the white room again with only the daisies Kyoko-chan had given him earlier today for company.

Tsuna was feeling very lonely indeed.

Lying on his bed he sighed against his warm covers and stared at the white ceiling; it would be a whole week before he gets discharge from the hospital and even then, he may need to use crutches for the time being after that.

He closed his eyes and sighed again.

Suddenly, a hand seemed to brush gently over his eyes and he was about to open them in shock when a familiar voice said, "Hush, close your eyes and don't move."

Tsunayoshi immediately relaxed once he realized that it was Hibari—how did he manage to get in here so easily? And wasn't it long past visiting hours already?—but the insides of him were practically dancing with joy.

Hibari, he was here! He'd came to visit him!

Tsunayoshi felt Hibari leave his hand over his eyes to cover them as another hand played with his bangs, sometimes reaching over to pat his head. Tsuna liked that, he liked the feeling of Hibari's long fingers through his hair.

After a few minutes Hibari removed his hand from Tsunayoshi's head which made the brunette pout a little but Tsunayoshi squeaked when a cool finger was being placed on the tip of his nose, the hand over his eyes not leaving yet.

The finger on his nose continued to trace down to his mouth where it danced around in small circles, intentionally not touching the pale pink, soft sensitive lips of Tsunayoshi's and his throat dried at that, though he didn't dare make a sound yet.

His breath, however, did hitched a bit when the same hand grasped his chin and tilted it upwards towards Hibari, though Tsunayoshi couldn't see him yet with his eyes still closed and Hibari's hand covering over them.

The prefect suddenly hugged him, the hand covering Tsunayoshi's eyes falling away as the prefect buried his face deep in Tsuna's neck inhaling deeply. The smell was just as the prefect had remembered; it was _this_ smell that had made him so attracted to Tsunayoshi, and now thinking of it the brunette really seemed to be made for him considering how well Tsunayoshi fitted in his arms.

Hibari smirked as he felt Tsunayoshi's neck go warm and knew that the brunette was blushing, feeling rather stunned right now.

Tsunayoshi had his eyes wide open in shock and pleasant surprise and moving his hands, he slowly reached up to grabbed Hibari's jacket to make the hug complete. The prefect didn't move away so Tsunyoshi grew a little more confidently, wrapping his arms tighter around the prefect and grasping his black gakuran jacket. Hibari smelt of green tea and lavender.

Hibari said nothing and Tsuna didn't move, both of them hugging in silence as Hibari continued to inhale and exhale deeply, his hot breath fanning on Tsuna's neck.

And it didn't seem as if they two would let go any moment soon.

* * *

**Hello, ****I read online that daisies were a good gift meaning 'get well soon', but they also mean innocence and purity, which I thought that it suits Tsuna pretty well since he's naïve in a way too.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Crutches and Names

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Okay…Slowly, yup, that's right. One step at a time…" The nurse kindly encouraged as another nurse stood beside closely just in case anything happened.

_Okay, okay, this isn't that hard…_

"Whoa!" _Guess I spoke too soon!_

Falling forward while still debating if he should let go of those white thingies—_ah, crutches_!—to use his hands support his fall an arm suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him up, a slightly concerned voice whispering in his ear, "Careful."

"Hibari!" Tsuna choked out the prefect's name in gratefulness and relief as the said person held him by the waist.

"Ah, Sawada-san," the nurse standing beside called out, "the crutches are supposed to transfer your body weight from the legs to the upper body," she took out another pair of crutches, "so this is how you are supposed to use them correctly," she showed Tsuna the proper form and the other nurse nodded, "Try again." She said kindly.

Tsuna nodded in determination as Hibari let go of him and pulled his crutches closer to him, trying to mimic the nurse's former stance. He could feel the silent approval of Hibari as he got his first step right, then his second, and then his third…

"Okay, Sawada-san. That's good, you may stop and rest for now if you wish," the nurse said as she pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and started scribbling on it with a pen. "Come; let's get back to room 27, would you like to carry on using the crutches or should I get a wheelchair?" The other nurse asked and Tsuna was about to open his mouth to speak when Hibari swiftly cut in, "Get the wheelchair." He said. The nurse nodded and left to go get one.

Once gone, Tsuna stared at Hibari.

"Hey, why did you ask for the wheelchair?" Tsuna pouted; he wanted to try using the crutches and show off his new skills! Hibari just glanced at Tsuna and said, "Although you know how to use those crutches you may trip again, and I can't always be there to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Tsuna felt touched by the prefect's words. Hibari smirked.

"_Or_ would you like me to carry you?" _W-What?_

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna said as he flushed a deep red from the prefect's slight teasing tone. This side of Hibari, he didn't know, just felt _nicer_ he supposed? And _he_ was the only one the prefect would ever show this side to. Tsuna seriously felt touched; if not for the amazing shade of red his face was currently showing.

He could still remember last Wednesday like it'd just been yesterday. The small, teeny, tiny moment that he and Hibari _shared—_gosh_, he said it—_he could still remember it all, and ever since their little hug Hibari had somehow seemed closer. Well, _somehow_. That still hadn't stop Hibari from threatening to bite him to death the past week for all the stupid things he'd done (such as spilling milk on his bandages and shocked by the hotness of the drink had then accidentally let go of the glass and let it shatter into pieces onto the floor around the bed) but since Hibari couldn't touch the currently injured him, all of the _biting to death_ had been postponed to when he got better. Ah well, at least he only owned ten.

The nurse came back with a wheelchair and helped Tsuna onto it, efficiently keeping his crutches while Hibari took the hand grips of the wheelchair and began pushing Tsuna. The three of them had only made it ten steps ahead when someone shouted, "Oi, what are you doing pushing the Tenth!"

"Maa, Hayato, it's okay. Hibari's only helping."

"HEY SAWADA, MY SISTER TELLS ME YOU'VE BROKEN YOUR LEG!"

Everyone in the corridor seemed to be stunned for a while (except Hibari, his hands were currently twitching to get out his tonfas) before the nurse who was escorting Tsuna back to his room gathered up her wits and said, "Excuse me, this is a hospital. Please do not shout and disturb our patients."

Gokudera stormed up ahead ignoring the nurse while Yamamoto who was following behind him apologized, the nurse nodding an okay though still keeping an eye to make sure that they did not create any ruckus.

"A-Ah, Hayato. Takeshi and Oni-san," Tsuna said as Gokudera went towards Hibari and glared at him. Hibari ignored the silverette.

"Oi, let go of the handles. _I'll_ be the one to push Tenth." Gokudera whipped out his dynamites.

"No." _What, no? Like hell I'll let you, bastard!_

"Let go." Gokudera tried to say as calmly as he could. He'd even shrugged off Yamamoto's hand on his shoulder.

"I abhor repeating myself, herbivore. That was obviously a no." Hibari took a step forward and continued walking, pushing Tsuna in the wheelchair. He would get back to Room 27 alone; he knew the way back himself after all and Tsunayoshi's herbivorous friends were getting too annoying.

"What, no—"

"Hayato." Someone called out. But no, it wasn't Yamamoto.

"What?" Gokudera asked rudely and instinctively turned around to face the person of the voice.

"Gah—A-Aneki!" He clutched his abdomen and dropped to the floor, feeling the intense pain pounding in his stomach as he met a familiar face.

"A-Aneki," Gokudera gasped out again, "Y-Your mask isn't on!"

"I know," Bianchi smiled and said, intentionally crouching down to touch her younger brother's face with her cool fingers. "I forgot."

"Gah!" The sight of his sister's face only help intensified the churning of his stomach in him and Gokudera crumpled before passed out. Tsuna could only stare at Bianchi and the unconscious Gokudera with a mix of awe, shock and disbelief.

Bianchi hoisted her brother up onto her back.

"Well, I apologise on my brother's behalf for making such a commotion down here." She glanced at Tsuna before smiling broadly. "Ah, you're Tsuna, aren't you? My brother has spoken of you many times," _it's the Vongola Decimo,_ she thought briefly before turning to look at Yamamoto, "and you must be Yamamoto Takeshi, my brother's best friend." Bianchi paused. "You're our neighbor, aren't you?"

"Hm? Yeah, I am." Yamamoto answered before smiling happily. "You said that I was your brother's best friend?" He asked interestedly.

"Yes," Bianchi replied though she didn't know that this was a fact that Gokudera would _never_ want Yamamoto to find out, "He has often talked about you fondly many times through our email conversation, even at home too."

"Oh?" Yamamoto grinned at that as he made his way towards Bianchi, "What more did he say?"

Bianchi, suddenly sensing the perfect opportunity to blackmail her little brother, decided to answer Yamamoto's question, ready to talk about all of Hayato's embarrassing moments too when he was younger. The duo (trio, if you count the fainted Gokudera on Bianchi's back in) began to walk away, exchanging what they knew about the silverette that the other didn't know.

"Tsuna, I'll come back later!" Yamamoto waved and smiled brightly before turning back into his exciting conversation with Hayato's older sister.

Tsuna nodded, Hibari still pushing him to the end of the corridor before turning left and then right, the third room of the corridor being Room 27.

Tsuna had almost forgotten all about Ryohei when the latter suddenly just spoke, "SO YOU KNOW, SAWADA. MY SISTER TOLD ME A WEEK AGO THAT SHE'D VISITED YOU IN THE HOSPITAL AND THAT YOU'D BROKEN YOUR LEG. I'D HAD TOTALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT THOUGH BECAUSE I HADN'T BELIEVE IT AT FIRST THAT SOMEONE AS FIT AS YOU COULD'VE BROKEN A LEG." Ryohei sat down on the same seat that his sister had occupied a week ago and smiled widely. "SO, SAWADA; HOW'S YOUR LEG?"

"H-Hm? It's fine. Thanks for asking, Oni-san."

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR," Ryohei said before standing up again, "WELL, NOW THAT I'VE CONFIRMED THAT YOU'RE OKAY I WOULD HAVE TO GO."

"So soon, Oni-san?" Tsuna asked and Ryohei looked at him.

"AH YES, I HAVE TO DO MY DAILY EVENING JOG." Ryohei nodded. "WELL, I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN THEN." He waved and Tsuna waved back. "Bye, Oni-san."

The door clicked shut.

Hibari moved towards Tsunayoshi and hoisting the brunette up, he took this opportunity to breathe in deeply Tsuna's scent too.

"Whoa, I can help myself to the bed!" Tsunayoshi swallowed and exclaimed, though still allowing the prefect to bring him to bed. Not leaving his nose from Tsuna's neck just like the last time Hibari just said something negligible.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked.

"Kyoya," Hibari growled, his voice muffled a little by Tsuna's bed shirt. "You called those herbivorous friends of yours by their first names; call me Kyoya, Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hie?" Tsuna was shocked. Hibari just called by…by…his last name! And it wasn't 'herbivore'! Tsuna brought his hands up to slap his cheeks to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?" Hibari grabbed his hands, "slapping your face like that…" Hibari pulled down the brunette's hands and forced him to lie back on the bed.

"You…called me 'Tsunayoshi'…Hibari just called me…Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna exclaimed softly a little unbelieving, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"What are you saying," Hibari asked a little irritably, "Of course I just called you Tsunayoshi; it's your name, isn't it? And I told you to call me Kyoya…_I bite you to death_…" _Oh no, he made Hibari angry again!_

"Hie! I-I'm so sorry, Hi-Kyoya!" Tsuna brought up both hands again to cover his flush face. He was afraid Hibari would see it!

To his surprise, he heard a soft chuckle as Hibari approved. "That's much better…Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna dropped his hands from his face and stared at Hibari, the prefect staring back at him too._ Hibari's eyes…_Tsuna thought breathlessly, _they're just so nice…_

Reaching out to pat Tsunayoshi on the head gently, he held out his other arm as an invitation for a hug. Tsunayoshi gladly took it and wrapped his arms tightly around the prefect, enjoying their second, true and fullest hug. Tsunayoshi had a feeling that hugs were about to become a habit for the both of them soon…

He relaxed deeply with the warmth radiating from the prefect and sighed, this was heaven.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari suddenly asked softly and Tsuna could feel the vibration from Hibari's body and the prefect spoke his name.

"Hm…?" He breathed out, waiting for the prefect to continue.

"Would you like to visit a sweets shop some time with me once you get discharged?" Hibari asked just as softly as before and Tsuna opened his eyes and rubbed his head against the prefect's white shirt to get more comfortable.

"Sure." He said. "I would love to, Kyoya."

"Tsunayoshi." The two stayed like together for a while before Room 27 door suddenly swung open.

Yamamoto stood outside, true to his word to come back later and as for Gokudera, who seemed to have gained consciousness from the previous episode was standing beside the baseball lover, shell-shocked and frozen stunned. Time seemed to stop for that moment.

"Haha, sorry for disturbing." Yamamoto flashed the duo on the bed a friendly grin before trying to pull the silverette to turn around and leave when—

A roar— _or was it actually a pained cry?_—sounded the whole corridor.

"T-Tenth! With Hibari!" Yamamoto could have almost laughed at the how dramatically distressed the tone of Gokudera was when—_flump!_— Gokudera Hayato had officially fainted the second time today.

* * *

**Haha, actually I was a little impatient to get Tsuna out of the hospital so he could go visit the old couple's sweets shop together with Hibari! **

**And I'd made this embarrassing mistake while typing too, since Japanese surnames are placed in front, I'd thought like for example: Gokudera Hayato, 'Hayato' is his last name but while checking online it turns out last names mean surnames so yeah, I'd change it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**


	15. Cupcakes with Love

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

**Thanks ****Rikka-tan, meigetsuhikari, Yoshida-san, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, SailorKechara, Where's the mayo, Mahiwaga no Megumi, Pandadora, the Guest who had kindly commented & ilollydellah ****for all your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Reborn."

"Yes?" Reborn briefly acknowledged the person who'd called him and returned back to his paper sorting, "What is it, Bianchi?"

There was a slight pause.

"I saw Vongola Decimo today. At the hospital; I followed my brother since he hadn't really wanted to tell me anything," The pink-haired lady closed the bedroom door, "he isn't…really what I expected."

"You mean Tsuna?" Reborn glanced at her. "Yeah, I understand. He doesn't look like it, right?"

"Yeah, he doesn't." Bianchi agreed.

"Well, he's my student. He'll learn in time." Reborn shifted some documents to the side of the table for space, in which Bianchi cut in, "Wait, you mean you haven't told him yet?"

"No. Not really."

"Oh." Silence issued.

"Come, take a seat. Don't just stand there." Reborn said and Bianchi smirked, moving towards the empty chair opposite of Reborn.

"So, Reborn. Stuck to doing paperwork for now, huh?" Bianchi asked and Reborn dropped his pen.

"No kidding," He said and groaned, leaning back into his chair. He pointed to the papers scattered messily on the desk. "Look," Reborn said. "Read it."

"Sure," Bianchi bent forward to reach those papers. Scanning the papers she placed them down again and said, "Wait, I don't get it. These are profiles…of my brother and his best friend. And this guy too," she read the papers again, "_Hibari Kyoya_."

"Yup, that's right." Reborn pointed at the papers, "I was just thinking…how about making them Tsuna's, the Vongola Decimo's guardians? Since we have time to choose." Bianchi frowned.

"I don't mind, but do my brother and his friend know about it? What about this guy," she tapped on Hibari's snapshot picture on the paper, "does he know about it too? And what made you choose them? Does the Ninth know?"

"Yeah, the Ninth knows. I'd sent him notice about Hibari Kyoya about two weeks ago; the reply was a yes. He's going to be Tsuna's Cloud guardian. As for your brother and his friend Yamamoto, they are going to be the Decimo's Storm guardian and Rain guardian respectively. I had only sent in my opinions only recently to the Ninth, so right now I'm still waiting for a reply. And no, none of the three guys know about it, I haven't told them. Besides, your brother hasn't recognized me yet." Reborn added dryly.

"What? But I heard from Iemitsu that your alias in Japan was going to be a Namimori Middle school teacher. You were assigned to the Vongola Decimo's and my brother's class, weren't you?" Bianchi asked.

"I am, but apparently being under a different name somehow seemed to block reality in your brother's eyes that I am indeed who I am, despite haven't been in a disguise at all."

"Oh? I heard that your name in Japan was something that you had chosen for yourself." Bianchi said. "So what's it, then? Your fake name?" Reborn gave a dramatic long pause.

"I am your one and only…Reboyama-Sensei." Bianchi didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she heard that.

"What?" She chose to burst out laughing instead though. "What a—how could—"

"Hey, I chose that name because it's easy to remember," Reborn interrupted at which Bianchi just shook her head and tried to stop her laughter, "No, no," she wiped away some tears in her eye, "I just—just can't believe that my brother wouldn't be able to recognize you with that name," she tried to stop sniggering, "that really is obvious."

"Told you," Reborn smirked and said only that he hadn't. Told her, that's it.

"Ah well, that's my little brother for you," Bianchi said and picked up the papers to re-examine them again, "so what drove you to make your choice? You haven't answered that."

"Well, I start with Hibari Kyoya first. Since he was the first decision I'd made," Reborn went back partially to sort out the other piles of documents on his desk, "I guess it was fact that he's somehow close to Tsuna; it would benefit the Decimo more if someone were to stay and be able to keep an eye on him at all times, not to mention that Hibari _is_ strong, Tsuna's guardians all must be able to protect themselves at all times and if ever needed, including the Decimo too. That was what made me decide to appoint him as guardian, but why Cloud is because of his personality. I supposed you haven't heard about the unfortunate incident that occurred about two weeks ago?"

"Um, no actually. Iemitsu just told me to come to Japan because you'd called for me." Bianchi answered.

"Yeah, I did. I told him that I needed help to find some other suitable candidates to fill up the role of Tsuna's guardians, so I'd asked for you. My job in Japan isn't only to tutor Tsuna about Vongola and the mafia you know, I have to also find people worth adding into Tsuna's Famiglia."

"No wonder," Bianchi said. "I know that my brother had been assigned to come to Japan to look and watch out for the Vongola Decimo since five years ago, but I hadn't really expected to be called out here for a mission too. It was kind of a surprise, but I'm glad to see that you're here, Reborn."

"Me too, Bianchi. Me too." The room grew silent, and then Bianchi opened her mouth to speak again.

"So what about the unfortunate incident that happened about two weeks ago?" She asked, "something about that must have prompted you to choose that guy Hibari as Tsuna's Cloud Guardian."

"Yeah, something really unpleasant happened. You could say that our Vongola Decimo would have almost lost his first time if weren't for Hibari. The role of the Cloud Guardian really suits him, as in protecting the Family from an independent standpoint; Hibari managed to save Tsuna on time not because he'd been following the younger, but because he had been patrolling the neighbourhood of the Namimori that he loves so much. You do get it, don't you? How he fits the criteria of the Cloud guardian."

"Yeah, but can nothing ever bind him? What about his love for Namimori? And the fact that you'd mentioned earlier, 'he's somehow close to Tsuna'? Would that affect his role in the Famiglia? I would like to see this Hibari again."

Reborn gave a sigh and smiled tiredly at Bianchi, "That is why I called for your help here in this; you're usually sharp when it comes to stuff like this. However regarding Hibari being the Cloud guardian, that I would still not pull back my decision. Besides," he continued, "I bet if Tsuna were to learn about all this he would refuse for you to take away Hibari's position. That little kid, he's growing too close to Hibari I'm afraid."

"Well, that's why we're going to take another look at the Cloud guardian. I saw him at the hospital today; he was pushing the Vongola Decimo in the wheelchair. Though it's interesting, I haven't spoken to him yet, I wonder what he's actually like."

"Well, you would see that he does in fact perfectly match the personality of a Cloud Guardian of Vongola," Reborn informed, "if you do try your best to ignore the littlest affection he has for the Decimo. Besides, I'm sure what Hibari feels for Tsuna is only because of the effect the Sky has on the people around him."

"Perhaps," Bianchi said. "Well, I hold on to your word then, that he fits all the criteria. I'm very sure someone like you won't be mistaken when comes to Vongola matters. So then, let's talk about how you chose Hayato and Yamamoto-kun as the Storm guardian and Rain guardian respectively."

"Well, as you know, your brother Gokudera is a hot headed one, quick to get riled up easily or defend the Vongola Decimo, that I have witness many times," Reborn recalled all the scenes where Gokudera had threatened the people he had been unhappy with by whipping out his dynamites saying to blow them to smithereens, "and thus I feel that he is suitable to be Storm guardian of Tsuna. As for his short-temperedness, that can be changed. If the Ninth does accept him to be the Storm guardian, then I suppose someone may be sent to teach Gokudera to become calmer. It all depends, really."

"And his friend, Yamamoto? I'd talked to him today. I think I can understand why you chose him to be the Rain guardian. He really seems to be the happy-go-lucky, very nice and carefree type." Bianchi commented.

"He is," Reborn agreed, "you have no idea how many times have he pulled back, grabbed, grasped hold of your brother to prevent him from lashing out on others who insult Tsuna. He has the ability to calm people, and I think that your brother can benefit a lot from."

"Well, that's a bit of information. I'll still need more though, but I suppose I'll go find out about it by myself. By the way, has Iemitsu told you yet? My temporary job for when in Namimori?" Bianchi asked.

"Yeah, you'll be teaching Home Economics for Tsuna's class starting from tomorrow, won't you?"

"Yup, I didn't change my name though," Bianchi then sighed dreamily, "I've always wanted to teach a class of my own." Reborn continued to sort out all other bunch of stuff on his messy desk.

"Well, just make sure you don't kill anybody with that unique cooking of yours.'

"Oh I won't, I most certainly won't." Bianchi and Reborn both smirked.

* * *

"Yeah, Tenth! You're finally, finally back in school! Please let me help you to carry your school bag!"

Flowers and shiny accessories were popping up in Gokudera's background, or at least that was what Tsuna had pictured.

"It's good to see you in high spirits too, Hayato." Tsuna smiled and said sincerely while holding on to his crutches, Gokudera glowing positively with pride under the precious Tenth's words. "Yup!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Hayato," Yamamoto said as he slung a casual arm around the silverette, "I'm glad you're alright. Ever since you fainted in the evening yesterday I'd to carry you back home. I'd almost thought you wouldn't be coming to school after fainting the second time in one day."

_Gosh, Baseball Freak, you had to say it…_Gokudera cringed as he recalled the scene of cough-_theTenthwiththatHibarijerk_-cough and he said out with some difficulty, "Well, I couldn't miss seeing Tsuna in school after a week, could I?"

"Haha, I guess not!" Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera almost choked when Yamamoto bent down to chuckle and pulled him down along with him. Funny, ever since this morning Gokudera had already been feeling…weird. Something bad was going to happen today, that he was sure.

Reboyama-Sensei stepped in the classroom and flashed the whole class a smirk.

"Hello, everyone. Just some quick news, you guys would be having a new Home Ec teacher today and surprise, surprise, it's someone whom I know!"

The whole class went wild and some girls started shrieking, "Ohmygosh, do you think it's someone as hot as Reboyama-Sensei?", "Who cares?" Someone else hollered out, "that shitty Tsukuda-Sensei is finally gone!" And a guy interrupted enthusiastically, "Hey, but it might be some smokin' hot lady too!", "Yeah! Don't just assume that it's a guy!" Another male classmate shouted excitedly.

"Well, it's a lady teacher this time," Reborn said, "sorry to disappoint our female classmates," he apologized smoothly, though his mouth had lifted up a little. "You'll get to see her today during your class third period, so don't ask me how she looks like.'

There were some whines from the girls as some of them mourned, "It's a female teacher? Not a guy?", or wailed, "No! That means Reboyama-Sensei already has got a girlfriend!" or exclaimed determinedly, "No way am I going to give up on Reboyama-Sensei, no matter how pretty the teacher may be!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes; that was why he didn't like girls. They were dramatic, fussed over everything, and of all things it always had to be over those unnecessary kinds of stuff. He snorted; as expected of girls to also be stubborn and not give in.

However during third period whatever he had thought earlier today were being shoved back to the furthest corners of his mind when _whoa, whoa, whoa_, he recognized _that_ voice.

_Oh no, _no way was he going to make the same mistake _twice_ and yeah, he was going to be stubborn like a girl for it.

"Come on, Hayato," A voice coaxed gently and he crossed his arms, 'just turn around and face me.'

"No damn way ever, _Aneki,"_ Gokudera sniffed, "not since what happened yesterday."

"Hey Hayato," His cooking buddy Yamamoto (oh, the coincidences, coincidences) whispered in his ear, "why is your sister wearing a weird mask thing?" _Oh, she was wearing a mask? _That he didn't know.

Gokudera uncrossed his arms and then turned around, his sister wearing a pair of goggles. "It isn't a mask; they're googles, Baseball Idiot," Gokudera explained as he lightly knocked on Yamamoto's head.

"Told you you could turn around and face me," Bianchi-Sensei said smugly and Gokudera grunted.

"Tch, whatever".

Cooking class started.

They were baking cupcakes, and Sasagawa Kyoko was Tsuna's partner. Hana Kurokawa had been paired up with Mochida, not that the raven haired girl minded; they were supposed to bake cupcakes and give one of the cupcakes they'd baked to their partner and Hana was already plotting to make the nastiest mix of all for Mochida after hearing what he'd done to Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna with his crutches had at first some difficulty but with Kyoko-chan's help he'd managed to make it through. Never had Home Economics been this fun and enjoyable, he thought as he waited for his cupcakes to bake. He'd made seven, one for Kyoko-chan; one for himself, Yamamoto, Gokudera, his mother and even for Reborn. The last one was for Hibari, he thought as he rested on a chair, his crutches placed at the side. He wondered if the prefect would ever like it though, since he'd decorated it.

Once there was a ting to indicate that the cupcakes were baked perfectly already, Tsuna put on his gloves and took the whole tray out. _Hm, they smelled nice and fresh…_

"Not bad," Bianchi-Sensei commented over his shoulders and he nearly jumped, "who are these seven cupcakes for?"

"Oh," Tsuna said as fanned the cupcakes slightly for them to cool, "they're for my friends and mother. One of them is for me and another is for my home tutor Reborn."

"There's none for me then?' Bianchi smiled and Tsuna flushed, "O-Oh, then I'll give you one then, if you want."

"Just kidding," Bianchi laughed lightly, "would you like to exchange a cupcake with one of mine though? Because yours do really look nice."

"Sure," Tsuna smiled one genuine smile, and carefully with his gloves on he took one cupcake from his tray and exchanged it with one of Bianchi-Sensei's.

"Thanks," she said and he responded with a 'You're welcome."

Ten minutes after everyone's cupcakes had been baked and cooled down it was time for the exchanging procedure in class to take place. Each student swapped one cupcake with their partner, extras keeping it or giving it to the people they wanted to give it to.

After Tsuna had exchanged with Kyoko-chan a cupcake he'd hobbled over to join his friends Yamamoto and Gokudera at their table.

"Wow, Tsuna, your cupcakes look really nice." Yamamoto said as he took one and bit it. "It tastes nice too," he said while chewing.

"Thanks, my Mom taught me.' Tsuna smiled brightly.

"Tenth! I can't believe I'm finally eating what you made!" Gokudera said as he eagerly grabbed one. "A thousand thank yous, Tenth!" He bowed and took a big bite, only to lurch onto the floor after eating it.

"W-What's wrong, Hayato?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

'I-I'm okay Tenth," Gokudera looked up and smiled weakly, "only that, that it tastes rather like— ," _cue almost vomiting, "_like my sister's poison cooking—URGH!"

"Hayato!" Tsuna cried out in panic as Gokudera crumpled under the intense pain, however just not enough to pass out yet. Yamamoto, acting faster out of the two just pulled the silverette up, saying, "Bianchi-Sensei! I'm bringing my friend to the sick bay!" He hoisted the fallen teen up and dashed out immediately of the kitchen/class, Tsuna unable to follow just as quick because of his recovering injuries.

"Hey, Tsuna, don't." Bianchi placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder when she saw that he was about to chase after his two friends, "You aren't well enough yet. Not since after breaking your leg just about week ago. Relax, my brother will be fine." She comforted as she guided him back to his seat.

Tsuna could only pray that she was right.

* * *

Last period had just over, Tsuna mused as he half-limped towards Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had both missed fourth period today while the silverette rested in the sick bay being accompanied by the raven-haired.

Bringing along with him his bag which left four cupcakes in a container (since he'd already given one each to Yamamoto, Gokudera and Kyoko-chan, having already eaten the one that she'd given to him while mulling over whether or not Hayato had been alright), he decided to tell his friends that he was going to visit Hibari to pass to him a cupcake.

"You really are?" Gokudera asked in slight shock and stared at him, _oh no, Tenth really has fallen! _

And Tsuna blushed, "U-Um, yeah." Apparently Gokudera hadn't forgotten about yesterday yet.

Yamamato just laughed, just as he always had to clear away the slight awkwardness of any situation, asking, "So Tsuna, should we wait for you so that we can walk home together?"

"Yeah!" Tsuna brighten up a little, "I'll try to be as fast as I can!"

Yamamoto nodded and called out, "Take your time, though! Hayato and I will wait!"

"Thanks, Takeshi!" Tsuna said and tried to move as fast as he could to the Reception Room.

He knocked on the wooden door and waited.

"Come in," Hibari called out and Tsuna let go of one of his crutches to push the door, slipping his hand back to hold the crutches again and moved haltingly into the room.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said and Tsuna smiled nervously as he opened his bag and fumbled a little with the plastic container which held the cupcakes before pulling it open.

He took the cupcake made especially for Hibari and placed on the desk in front of Hibari, saying, "F-For you."

Hibari stared at it for a while, saying nothing and Tsuna let out a squeak, "Eep! So I'll see you tomorrow, Hi-Kyoya!"

He gathered his crutches and moved out of the room, leaving the prefect in the silence of the Reception Room as Tsuna went to find his friends Gokudera and Yamamoto. He desperately, desperately hoped Hibari liked it!

Picking up the cupcake that Tsuna had made for him, Hibari's lips lifted up a little. It was doodled with blue and white sugar icing which showed a bunch of small clouds in the blue sky, and Hibari took a small bite into the cupcake with felt soft on the inside. "Delicious."

Savoring the little gift that Tsunayoshi had made specifically just for him Hibari smirked, how about seeing him later instead?

* * *

**Okay, guys! Hibari taking Tsuna to the sweets shop would be coming out next chapter!**

**I apologise for the lots of talking and discussing of Vongola stuff in first part of the chapter but yeah, it's going to be linked to some parts of the story in the later chapters so we would need it!**

**Found it kind of funny when I'd typed 'Hey, but it might be some smokin' hot lady too!' because basically Bianchi is Gokudera's sister; older sister of Gokudera whose one of the names is '****_Smokin_****' Bomb Hayato', and the fact that she was unknowingly referred as some '****_smokin' _****hot lady' by a male student, I don't know, it just struck a raw nerve of humor in me and I kept laughing. But it's okay if you don't find it funny, weird and what may be boring stuff makes me laugh at times.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)**


	16. Confession

**Title:** Together with you

**Summary: **Tsuna knew that he was clumsy, but to trip and fall over a ball during PE and send a loose shoe flying straight towards a certain prefect napping under a tree, what more could happen? Love...perhaps?/1827/

* * *

"This is so embarrassing," Tsuna said as he turned to look away, fighting the urge to cover his flushed face.

"Now, now. There's no need to feel ashamed, Tsuna," Bianchi said and Tsuna just stared at her in shock as if to say, _are you totally serious?_

"Man, I would've gotten a picture if weren't for my hands full now," Reborn smirked as he deliberately climbed up the stairs slowly, one step at the time.

"No…." Tsuna groaned as he tried hard to relax in the arms that held him but no, this was extremely, _extremely_ embarrassing. He didn't feel like talking about it.

"Come on, Tsuna, it isn't that bad," Bianchi said, "Actually, I can't see what's so bad at all."

Tsuna reluctantly, _very unwillingly_ pulled off his both hands covering his face and coughed, saying in a teeny tiny (whiney) voice, "But I'm being carried like a child. I'm _fourteen_."

"So? You're still a child to me," Bianchi said bluntly, "I'm okay with it." Reborn's lips curled up with faint amusement.

"I think what Dame-Tsuna really wants to say is; he's being carried like a _baby _instead of a child, and what's more embarrassing is that it's by a woman."

_Yes, exactly that!_

"Reborn, you're not helping!" Tsuna exclaimed and Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what am I holding on to now?"

"M-My crutches…" Tsuna looked down with a mix of embarrassment and disappointment, _damn, he nearly had Reborn!_

They took two more steps up the stairs when Tsuna suddenly said again, "I just don't get it; why couldn't I get a wheelchair or something? Wouldn't it be a whole lot easier?"

"Yeah, and then I'll still have to help you carry it up the stairs," Reborn replied sarcastically, and Tsuna shook his head flusteredly, "No, I meant when moving about in school! I can't have Gokudera helping me carry my school bag all the time, he's my friend and that's not right. It'll be like, be like using him," Tsuna said quietly, and Reborn had the urge to beat some sense into the poor boy's head.

"_Dame-Tsuna_, if someone offers you their help then there's no use in feeling guilty afterwards. Does it hurt him? Was it against his will? It didn't and isn't, right? He himself volunteered so you shouldn't be over thinking this. It's something he wants to do, and that is to help you."

Tsuna bit his lip; Reborn had a point.

"Thanks, Reborn. I guess…I guess I probably needed to hear that from someone. That I'm not taking my friends for advantage or something. I caused them lots of trouble because of my clumsiness and bad luck, so sometimes I'm afraid that I'm hindering them; them being so kind and nice to me, I know that they have no need to act like that to a loser like me but sometimes, sometimes I just wish that they will never leave my side, no matter how selfish that wish is."

Reborn shifted a crutch to his right arm to flick Tsuna's forehead.

"You're being way too insecure, Tsuna," he said, "You might be Dame, but I assure you, as your home tutor I'll help you become even stronger. And believe me when I say this, Gokudera and Yamamoto aren't going to leave your side. Ever." His words were said with such strong conviction that Tsuna could only feel that Reborn was telling him the truth.

He let out a humorless laugh, "I don't know how you're going to make me stronger though. I'll never be strong enough to protect the people that I care about."

"That's not true," Reborn said, "you _will_ be able to. I'll make sure of that."

"But how can you be so s—" _Whack!_

"Enough with the questioning, Dame-Tsuna. You should have known by now not to doubt anything I say," Reborn said and Tsuna had to rub the sore bruise that he was now sporting at the back of his head. He winced in pain, _ouch, Reborn!_

"Okay, we've reached," Bianchi said as she gently let Tsuna down and he noticed that they were not in fact at the top of the stairs but outside his bedroom already, and he made a mental note to thank Bianchi later for carrying him further than what was needed. Reborn handed him his crutches and Bianchi helped to push open his door, Tsuna about to step in when Sawada Nana called from the bottom of the stairs, "Tsuna, Tsu-kun! Hibari-kun is here to see you!"

"Oh, dating already? Remember what I said the last time about your studies and—"

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed before his tutor slashed homeroom teacher could rattle on about it some more. Tsuna was blushing so hard now he was practically looking like a tomato.

"Oh, he's your boyfriend?" Bianchi asked curiously before shooting Reborn a look that said _you never told me that they were _this_ close to each other _and she smiled and said, "Well, that's good for you, Tsuna. Your boyfriend Hibari's going to take you out on a date right now."

"H-Hie?" Tsuna's voice rose up a couple of pitches in hysteria, "he isn't my boyfriend! And we aren't on a date! I don't even know why he's here now!" _Okay, so maybe he wouldn't admit it but he was kinda happy…_

"Come on, Tsuna, we all know that you're kinda happy," Reborn read out exactly what was on Tsuna's mind and Tsuna had to stop panicking and lightly slap himself to remind him that yes, it was no news of Reborn having that freakish mind reading ability on him.

"Here," Reborn took his crutches from Tsuna and handed them from Bianchi, "hold them for a while, will you?" He crouched down and lifted Tsuna up, grunted a little as the brunette tried to struggle against him.

"W-Wait! What are you doing, Reborn?" Tsuna asked in anxiety and Reborn glanced at Bianchi, the two adults smirking after having caught each other's eye.

"Oh, you know, just carrying you down the stairs again," Bianchi sang as she tucked in the crutches under her arm, moving towards the stairs.

"We're just going to make someone a little _jealous_," Reborn smirked as he followed behind Bianchi, climbing down the stairs.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked before his eyes widen, _oh, no, no, no! _The two adults smirked at each other again, _oh, he got it _and ignoring his pleas they just continued walking down. Meanwhile, Tsuna was actually just hyperventilating because he didn't want Hibari of all people to see him being carried around like a child, not because he actually got what Reborn and Bianchi was trying to do.

Standing in the living room near the entrance at the main door was Hibari, looking all mature and calm, the total opposite of what Tsuna was. However the calmness the prefect wore around him soon faded and changed into something more of vicious, uncontrolled when he saw that sweet Tsunayoshi was being carried by that fedora carnivore, unresisting at all in another man's hold.

"Carnivore," Hibari growled, how_ dare_ he touch something that was _his_, the man might be strong but that was still no reason to go near someone that belonged to Hibari.

Reborn just smirked, plan _success._ He would have tilted his hat down and high-five Bianchi too, but his student was in his hands and he couldn't exactly let go of him now, could he? If he let go of Tsuna causing the brunette to fall and injure (which Tsuna so totally will with his luck) again, then for sure the violent prefect in front of him would go on a rampage and attack him straightaway, or so known in Hibari's famous catchphrase, _bite him to death_. Not that the Great Reborn felt afraid.

"You look rather aggressive today," Reborn commented, smirking as he knew how much he holding Tsuna was bugging the prefect insanely. Ah well, that's enough teasing the young lovers today, he thought as Hibari went towards him, slapping off his hands and taking the brunette from him.

"Don't touch him," the prefect said menacingly, (almost) snatching Tsunayoshi away from Reborn.

"Sure, sure," Reborn just simply held out his hands in an 'I surrender' sign and took a step back, "Have fun together with Hibari today, Dame-Tsuna."

"H-Huh? I-I will?" Tsuna answered, though it more sounded like a question instead. Bianchi gave him his crutches and smiled too, "Enjoy your date." She inwardly gave them her blessing.

"W-What? H-Huh? Hey, wait, what's happeni—"Tsuna felt himself being pushed back and _slam!_ the main door was sent shut.

_Wait, they just kicked us out!_

Tsuna would've run to the door and banged on it, screaming for Reborn or Bianchi to let him in again but Hibari was there, standing at the side silently watching him. He couldn't. At least, not in front of the prefect. Great, this was so goddamn awkward.

"Hm, so Kyoya," Tsuna remembered to call the prefect by his first name, "what brings you here?" He mentally cursed himself for being a little excited. This was just…just so unexpected! A pleasant surprise actually. He didn't actually expected to see Hibari again today just after Gokudera and Yamamoto had walked him home and—

"Oh yeah!" Tsuna had almost forgotten, "cupcake! How was the cupcake, Kyoya? Was it okay?" Tsuna looked at the prefect, hoping for a little good news after since the latter's last reaction.

"It was…nice," Hibari admitted, and subconsciously his hand reached out to pat Tsunayoshi's head. "Thank you."

Tsuna smiled brightly, making the prefect forget for a moment the question he had for the younger teen.

"The sweet shop," Hibari said, "Do you want to go there?" _With me?_

"Um, sure," Tsuna answered, _anywhere with you, Hibari._

Gathering his crutches he started to walk, walking side by side together with the prefect as Hibari led the way, letting his feet take him through the familiar route from Tsunayoshi's house to the old couple's sweets shop.

They moved together at a moderate pace, and Tsuna noticed that Hibari was walking slower than usual to match his speed. Just for him. _Three of my steps equal to two of his._

The neighbourhood was peaceful, cooling with the breeze blowing around and Tsuna enjoyed the comfortable silence that he and the prefect were in. It was no longer as awkward as just now.

He glanced at Hibari to see the prefect wearing a relaxed look, all the stress lines gone from his face making Hibari look less tense, and Tsuna could see the same face he had seen three weeks ago when he was cleaning the prefect's face. It was a fact, but it still some sort of took Tsuna's breath away when he saw that face, because that face was what made Hibari looked as he should be, if weren't for his bloodthirsty aura and sharp words all the time that hid the fact, it was what made the prefect look handsome. Beautiful, even. Tsuna loved his stormy grey eyes the most.

Hibari had caught the brunette staring but Tsunayoshi seemed to be currently in some sort of a daydream, so Hibari decided to take this chance to study Tsunayoshi's face too.

First of all, his eyes.

They were caramel coloured, but Hibari liked them for a reason far beyond that. They never lied, couldn't lie, and whatever Tsunayoshi was feeling was always displayed out there in them for the whole world to see. Each time when Hibari looked in his eyes could he see the fair amount of innocence of the brunette reflecting in them, and Hibari loved to secretly watch each and every reaction of Tsunayoshi when he said something to him.

Secondly, it was his hair. The brown, gravity-defying hair of Tsunayoshi was soft to touch actually, quite contrary to what one might think, and Hibari knew because he often patted the brunette on the head. It was quite enjoyable actually, to run his fingers through hair as soft as silk. The brown colour of Tsunayoshi's hair seemed to give off a warm and homely feeling too.

And then it was his nose, his mouth, heck, it could any part of Tsunayoshi and Hibari would still love it; thinking about all these things made Hibari want to grab and hug the brunette suddenly but he held it in, the sudden strong urge to breathe in his scent. They were in public now, and even though people didn't dare to question anything the prefect did Hibari didn't want to scare Tsunayoshi off like that.

They reached the market place and there was the sweets shop, lined up neatly between an array of shops. It was a Thursday afternoon and housewives were all swarming about, getting the supplies needed for their home. Tsuna suddenly looked at Hibari; the prefect wouldn't mind the crowding, would he? Hibari made no reaction like he had noticed those housewives and walking towards the sweet shop he suddenly reached out and pulled Tsunayoshi along, so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

The moment Hibari took his hand Tsuna had blushed, but saying nothing and since the prefect was still matching his pace he quietly followed Hibari behind, and the prefect pushed open a door where when they both walked in, a silver bell tinkled.

"Ah, Kyoya-kun!" Someone exclaimed brightly and Tsuna looked around curiously; there was a person that could call Hibari by his first name too? He saw an old white-haired lady in front of Hibari and was slightly shocked and surprised when the prefect greeted her back, making no attempts to bite her to death or anything.

Stumbling slightly, Tsuna quickly gathered himself and greeted too, saying, "A-Ah, good morning, Obaa-san!"

The old lady's eyes flashed with faint amusement, "good afternoon to you too, my dear."

Realizing his mistake Tsunayoshi flushed, trying to say something—anything to cover it up but stumbling on all his words, he couldn't produce corrigible sentences and ended up fidgeting awkwardly instead. Opps, he had totally greeted her with the wrong time greeting, so much with his first impression!

The old lady laughed softly but it wasn't to mock Tsuna, it was just to comfort him.

"It's okay, my dear. What's your name?" She asked and he said, "T-Tsunayoshi, Obaa-san."

"My, what a lovely name," she said and moved forward, dropping something into Hibari's hand. Hm, what was that? The old lady came towards him too and took his hand which lie limply at his side and opening his hand facing his palm out wide, she placed something in his hand too.

Tsuna looked at it and realized that it was a white chocolate. His favourite. _How did she know?_

"H-Hie! T-Thank you, Obaa-san!" He tried to bow as low as his crutches could allow him to.

"You're welcome, my dear," the old lady replied warmly.

"Oh, is that the boy whose leg you broke?" The old man asked as he came from the back door of the shop. Hibari nodded, "It is."

"His name is Tsunayoshi," The old lady said and Tsuna felt a little uncomfortable at how deeply the old man was staring at him. Suddenly, the old man chuckled.

"Haha, he _is_ quite cute! I think I can understand why you took a liking to him, Hibari-kun!"

"H-Huh?" Tsuna asked, embarrassed, having caught the word 'liking'. His head immediately swerved to his left to see the prefect not meeting his eye, a faint pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Ojii-san, don't say that so openly," Hibari said, "He doesn't know yet." Hibari said the last part quietly but the old man caught it.

"Oh, he doesn't?" The old man himself looked a little surprised for once before looking back at Hibari. "Then be sure to tell him soon, will you?" The old man smiled.

"I suppose," Hibari answered, though sounding a little unwilling. He wanted Tsunayoshi to confess first! And even if in the end it was the prefect who confessed first, how could he be so sure of Tsunayoshi's feeling towards him? The prefect wanted to know yet didn't feel comfortable enough to ask.

The shop's bell twinkled and in came a young couple, and Tsuna turned to look at them.

The woman was rather pretty, with long flowing blond hair and the man was strikingly handsome, having dark hair which was styled messily in a neat way. They both were dressed up in the nineteenth century Britain fashion, the woman in a pink dress reaching till the floor and the man in a black suit. But what really stood out was the man's tall top hat, certainly not a sight which you see every day.

Tsuna realized that he'd been staring and quickly looked away; it was just that the young couple's aura and presence was just so…strong. The man strode smoothly towards the counter and the woman waited at the side beside Tsuna, while her husband was talking to the old man making a purchase.

"We heard what you guys were talking about just now," the woman bent down and whispered sweetly in Tsuna's ear. "That's Hibari-kun, isn't it?" She was referring to the prefect standing a short distance away.

"H-Hm? How do you know?" Tsuna asked, instantly on guard. The woman's voice sounded like she knew a lot. More than what a stranger first time meeting should, anyway. She giggled. "Silly, I just told you just now, didn't I? My husband and I heard your conversation."

_From outside the shop? _Tsuna thought but decided that letting out a little information wouldn't hurt anyone; he could sense that the lady meant no harm anyway.

"He is," Tsuna answered and the lady continued, "and you like him," she whispered again.

"W-What? No!" Tsuna instinctively said out, "Okay, maybe, just a little and all but," he looked a little downhearted and said even softer, "I don't know about him though." Tsuna admitted.

"Poor boy," the lady said sincerely and Tsuna looked at her suddenly when he detected her slight change of her (real) voice. It seemed that she also realized her mistake and quickly covered it up smoothly, replying in the same though a little higher pitched voice, "Well, why don't you ask him then? Tell him your true feelings and he'll tell you too."

"B-But it's embarrassing!" Tsuna said and the lady patted his head reassuring. "But at least you'll know how he feels about you, won't you? And if he likes you too, wouldn't it be good?"

Tsuna smiled unsurely, "I-I guess," and he suddenly felt her hand from his head being pushed away.

"Don't touch him," the prefect snapped for the second time today and glared at the lady, the lady taking a step back. "Whoa, I'm so sorry, just wanted to help." She said though smiling encouragingly at Tsuna.

Her husband pulled her arm to let her know that he was done and she took his hand, another hand reaching out to grasp the shopping bag from him. The husband smirked at Hibari, "Don't look so aggressive today; it'll scare the younger one." The man meant Tsuna and tugged his wife's hand, the young couple walking out of the shop. Before Tsuna could ask what the man meant though, they were already gone. Hibari, however, was in a slightly foul mood.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the corner of the street:

"Whew! This wig is so uncomfortable!" Bianchi pulled off the blond covering and let her pink hair cascade down her shoulders, running a hair through them to make sure there were no split ends.

Reborn took off his tall hat and his wig, "Well, we needed to disguise ourselves from them."

"Yeah, because your curly sideburns would have given us away," Bianchi said as Reborn took out his usual fedora hat, settling it back on his head. "True," he sighed, "Ah…the fedora is certainly so much better than this tall hat." He handed it back to Bianchi.

"Well, do you think that our plan worked though?" Bianchi asked as she kept both wigs and the tall hat, pulling down her heavy dress to reveal long pants and a black shirt on her.

"It was a little too rushed but yeah, I think Tsuna may confess soon with the idea you planted in his head just now. If everything goes well then we'll have them together, and no longer shall I have the headache of seeing the both of them so afraid to take the first step with each other." Reborn removed his suit and stepped out of it, dressed in casual T-shirt and jeans. He passed the suit to Bianchi for keeping.

"Don't forget too," Bianchi added, "that if Hibari does accept Tsuna's confession, then there will be a higher chance of him accepting to be Tsuna's cloud guardian when you break the news to him."

"True, true," Reborn smirked, "we'll just have to see how this turns out."

* * *

"W-Wait! Kyoya!" Tsuna called as he stumbled behind Hibari with his crutches, the prefect suddenly leaving the shop once the strangely familiar couple had been gone. _We didn't even say goodbye!_ Tsuna thought as he looked back at the old couple who had nodded understandingly and the old man mouthing out, "Go catch him."

Tsuna nodded and had chased after the seething prefect, though it was a little hard seeing he was slightly handicapped and Hibari had forgotten to slow down for him to catch up.

"Wait, Kyoya! Please, you're moving too fast!" Tsuna gasped and stopped for a while, breathing heavily. The liquid golden colour and fiery orange of the sky indicated early evening and Tsuna gripped his crutches, determined to catch up with Hibari to ask what was wrong. He didn't have to though.

Aware that Tsunayoshi had suddenly stopped Hibari was a little worried and went back to the brunette, but seeing Tsunayoshi face down the ground to catch his breath reminded him of the lady who'd patted him on the head too and a burst of anger rushed through him, and he suddenly gripped Tsunayoshi's chin to look up at him.

"Don't _ever_," Hibari growled, though trying to force himself to be a little softer, and probably gentler, "let anyone pat your head other than I. _Ever_."

Tsuna could only stare back eyes wide into Hibari's, the sudden closeness of their faces together making him speechless for a second. The smudge of possessiveness in Hibari's rough voice, his cold grey eyes hard but still burning with fierceness at the same time, Tsuna could only freeze in the arms that held him.

And then suddenly, perhaps it was all in the heat of the moment, perhaps it the fact that they were all alone now, no one around to disturb them, the moment Tsunayoshi's scent hit his nostrils turning a yes signal in his brain Hibari suddenly pulled forward, pressing his lips softly but firmly on Tsunayoshi's.

It was sweet, perfect, and Hibari cracked open an eye to see Tsunayoshi's reaction. The brunette had his eyes close, and Hibari closed his eyes again, to enjoy this short moment while it lasted. Since it was both their first kiss they only stayed like that for a while before Hibari pulled back, afraid and slightly eager to see Tsunayoshi's response on this. Would he like it? Would he hate him?

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open and there was Hibari, already staring expectantly at him. The brunette's eyes widen as he registered what had happened and he just said nothing, letting himself get lost in the eyes he loved so much while blushing faintly.

Hibari stared at Tsunayoshi a little longer before pulling the brunette in for a hug. He had seen it. The look in Tsunayoshi's eyes. It was half-dazed, but it was definitely there. Acceptance. An okay. Tsunayoshi had accepted him. Didn't push him away. Did this count as a confession too?

"I-I," Tsuna opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes?" The prefect still had his eyes close, savoring the warmth and scent of Tsunayoshi.

"I like you too," Tsuna whispered back at the prefect and Hibari let a small smile slipped.

Hibari pulled back, leaned in again, and kissed Tsunayoshi full on the lips just as softly as he had before, and it really felt so right. Perfect, this moment. He never wanted to let go. Tsuna felt like that too.

* * *

**Hello everyone, and that's the end for this chapter! They managed to confess to each other! :D **

**Though it was a confession without words, but I guess people who are destined for each other can tell what the other is thinking, nee?**

**Since Reborn loved to cosplay I decided to have him cosplay in here too, Bianchi joining in as a sidekick! Haha, actually I like the idea of Reborn and Bianchi getting together too.**

**And 19****th**** century fashion! I really like their cool and formal style! :)**

**Hope you enjoy~**


End file.
